La Bénédiction des mères (L'Étreinte VIII)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Il se passa un certain temps depuis la dernière manifestation‚ mais durant ma sieste d'après-midi avec Xena‚ j'eux encore un de ces rêves étranges. C'était un événement qui s'était produit environ un mois après la dernière fois que Xena avait utilisé ses fouets sur moi.


Bonjour à toutes, tout d'abord merci à vous toutes qui m'avaient laissée un commentaire. Je reviens avec le 8ème volet des aventures de L'Étreinte. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La Bénédiction des mères**

 _(THE BLESSINGS OF MOTHERS)_

L'Éteintre – Épisode VIII

By CJ Wells

CJWells_2000

© 2000

Disclaimers: Xena‚ Gabrielle‚ Palaemon‚ Lao Ma‚ M'Lila‚ Marcus‚ Borias‚ Perdicas‚ Seraphin‚ Glaphyra‚ Xena's kin‚ Gabrielle's kin‚ the Amazons‚ Callisto and Argo belong to those rather fortunate individuals affectionately known as The Powers That Be at Studios USA‚ Ren Pics and whatnots. The only thing I'm gaining from them here is the personal satisfaction of toying with the characters in my own image. All of the aforementioned real Roman guys of my preceding stories were‚ yes‚ real Roman guys. All of the other Roman guys named and all of the other characters named are mine.

Series Credit: This is an installment of my continuingEmbrace/Freedom Conqueror Series. Please read all of the preceding stories‚ beginning withThe Embrace&Freedom‚ or this story will seem like it's coming out of left field or something. For this installment‚ I gleaned information from informative websites on Paganism‚ but the tone and content of ceremony within is entirely my personal concoction.

Character Warning: If you've come this far‚ I think the point has been made abundantly clear. I would like to advise that the character of Marcus from the episodes "The Path Not Taken" and "Mortal Beloved" is given a Roman Citizen identity in this story‚ although he's essentially the same guy. Don't worry‚ he and Xena won't be "gettin' busy" in this story‚ however.

Women Gettin' Hitched Warning: Sex‚ sex and more sex of the woman on woman variety. Underage and/or PAX TV viewers… GO AWAY!

Blasphemy Warning: South Park ain't rated TV-MA for nothing.

Violence Warning: Yes‚ but it's not gratuitous and is necessary for the plot.

To my beta readers Inga‚ Sue‚ Mary & Jean‚ thank you!

Comments and Feedback: I would be greatly honored.

* * *

 **I. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Il se passa un certain temps depuis la dernière manifestation‚ mais durant ma sieste d'après-midi avec Xena‚ j'eux encore un de ces rêves étranges. C'était un événement qui s'était produit environ un mois après la dernière fois que Xena avait utilisé ses fouets sur moi.

 _J'avais été convoqué dans les appartements de la Conquérante pour le service. J'étais entrée dans sa chambre et avais attendu à ma place d'habituelle. La Conquérante s'était approchée de moi et m'avait ordonné de retirer mes vêtements. Depuis le violent traitement qu'elle m'avait infligée quatre semaines plus tôt, la Conquérante avait exigé que je me vienne effectuer mon service dans ma tenue de nuit, parce que la plupart des nuits je restais dormir avec elle dans son lit._

 _Après avoir retiré ma chemise de nuit, la Conquérante commença à retirer son magnifique chiton de soie en se tenant devant moi. Quand elle fut complètement nue, elle s'approcha de moi et se mit à m'examiner, comme si elle inspectait mes blessures ou infestations. Elle était si proche en le faisant que ses mamelons durcis frottaient de temps à autres contre mon visage, ma poitrine et mes épaules alors qu'elle tournait autour de moi._

— _Vas te coucher‚ commanda-t-elle après son inspection._

 _Je m'installais à ma place sur son lit et pris ma position d'entretien. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de venir et se coucher sur moi. Elle se positionna de telle sorte que ses deux jambes se trouvaient entre les miennes écartées, bien que les siennes étaient un peu écartées, elles aussi. Alors que nous nous regardions l'une l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, elle posa un de ses doigts et le laissa courir doucement le long de mon nez, de mes lèvres et de mon menton. Puis elle embrassa légèrement mes lèvres avant de tourner son attention sur mon oreille gauche. Elle se mit à le lécher, à sucer mon lobe et à mordiller la peau juste en dessous. Pendant qu'elle faisait ça, elle me tenait les poignets, qui étaient positionnés au-dessus de ma tête, puis elle cambra le dos, écartée mes cuisses encore plus et pliait les genoux pour que son sexe puisse se toucher au mien. J'étais mouillée dès le moment où elle avait enlevé ses vêtements et exposait son merveilleux corps devant moi, son frottement cadencé provoqua une pulsation intense dans mon sexe déjà palpitant. La jouissance me traversa rapidement._

 _Celle de la Conquérante arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait passé quelques instants sur mon oreille avant de tourner son attention sur l'autre et respirait très bruyamment quand son orgasme la frappa. Elle continua à rester au-dessus moi jusqu'à ce que son corps se détende complètement. Puis, elle se souleva, elle se glissa de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Ce fut silencieux pendant un long moment._

— _Vas dans ta chambre, ordonna la Conquérante. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services._

— _Oui, ma Lady._

 _Je sortis de son lit et enfilais ma tenue de nuit. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, elle demandait._

— _Gabrielle, me dit-elle._

 _Je me retournais pour la regarder._

— _Tu n'as pas joui, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle._

 _J'étais surprise par la question. La Conquérante n'avait jamais donné l'impression qu'elle se souciait de savoir si j'avais eu du plaisir. Au-delà de la surprise, j'eus la peur de révéler que j'avais eu mon orgasme trop tôt._

— _Oui, ma Lady‚ répondis-je. J'ai eu un orgasme._

— _Quand ?_

— _C'est arrivé juste quelques instants après que nous... après que j'ai... commencé mon service, ma Lady, répondis-je alors que je regardais immédiatement vers le bas._

 _J'étais immédiatement effrayée par la mauvais réponse que j'avais faite et je commençais à anticiper une sévère punition. Cependant, ma réponse fut suivie d'un long silence. Comme il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement de sa part, je regardais finalement la Conquérante. Elle avait un sourire sur son visage que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant sur elle. Ses dents étaient de la couleur du nacre et ses yeux bleus étincelaient comme des gemmes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce sourire._

— _Vas maintenant‚ Gabrielle‚ me dit-elle alors que son sourire s'évanouissait._

— _Oui, ma Lady._

Je me réveillais aux bruits des esclaves qui fourmillaient dans notre chambre d'hôtes. Xena était dans un si profond sommeil, si bien que je pensais que les événements des deux derniers jours devaient l'avoir épuisée. Je décidais de ne pas la réveiller, je me glissais hors du lit et, après m'être soulagée, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où les esclaves s'occupaient de leurs tâches diverses.

Je m'approchais d'une jeune esclave qui faisait briller l'un des miroirs.

— Salut, lui dis-je.

— Bon après-midi, ma Lady, me répondit la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

— S'il te plaît‚ ne m'appelles pas comme cela‚ lui dis-je d'une voix douce. Mon nom est Gabrielle.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

— Je suis terriblement désolée de vous avoir offensée, madame Gabrielle, me dit-elle.

— Tu ne m'as pas offensée, répondis-je. Et c'est Gabrielle, juste Gabrielle.

Je saisis sa main tremblante.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi‚ poursuivis-je. J'étais en esclavage moi aussi.

Elle me regarda et je lui souris.

— Quel est ton nom ? lui demandais-je.

— Esme‚ ma La… Esme‚ Gabrielle‚ me répondit-elle.

— C'est un joli nom, Esme, dis-je. Depuis combien de temps sers-tu dans le palais du Proconsul ?

— Depuis que j'ai 15 ans, ma... Gabrielle, répondit-elle. Maintenant, j'ai 20 ans.

— Comment te traite-t-il ?

— C'est un Maître honorable, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Il ne frappe aucun de nous, comme j'ai pu entendre... d'autres maitres... le faire.

Je sentis la chaleur envahir mon visage.

— Je suis heureuse d'entendre cela, Esme, dis-je.

Esme et moi discutions pendant un moment. Elle me parla un peu de l'atmosphère dans le palais entre Octavius et ses esclaves. Elle se mit à me raconter ses relations avec les autres femmes de chambre lorsque nous remarquions que Xena commençait à s'agiter.

— La Conquérante va-t-elle être en colère parce que j'ai discuté avec vous‚ Gabrielle ? murmura Esme.

— Non, tout ira bien‚ répondis-je avec un sourire avant de regarder Xena‚ qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux en regardant tout autour de la pièce. Je pressai le bras de Esme et lui souris avant de me précipiter sur le lit et de m'y jeter littéralement.

— Bonjour, ma conquérante, dis-je avec espièglerie. Bien Dormi ?

— Apparemment, répondit-elle. C'est une assez jolie petite chose avec laquelle tu discutais là-bas‚ continua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Esme, d'une façon que je n'aimais pas.

— Oh, tu le penses vraiment ? demandais-je avec le sourire, de garder les choses légères.

— La question est‚ le penses-tu aussi ? interrogea Xena sur un ton de plus en plus désagréable.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et je me penchais vers elle.

— Elle est belle, Xena, mais tu es plus belle encore, murmurais-je à son oreille en toute franchise.

Xena regarda au loin. Quelque chose la tracassait. Peut-être, était-ce la conversation que nous avions eue juste avant notre sieste. Peut-être avait-elle eu un rêve inquiétant. Ou peut-être, combattait-elle toujours, cette part en elle, de jalousie et de possessivité, qui ne supportait pas de me voir prêter attention à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

— Veux-tu que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire, Xena ? demandais-je.

Elle regardait toujours au loin.

— Tu n'es pas mon esclave, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Demandes à l'une d'entre elle de m'en apporter.

J'étais offensée par ses paroles. Je posais mon doigt sous son menton, et tournais son regard vers moi.

— C'est quoi ton problème, Xena ? demandais-je en colère, alors que Esme et les autres, dans la pièce, décidèrent que c'était le moment parfait pour sortir de la chambre, et nous laisser à Xena et moi une intimité nécessaire.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec ironie. Peut-être que je suis un peu fâchée que tu préfères discuter avec une mignonne petite pute plutôt que de rester avec moi au lit.

Alors voilà, c'est l'affreuse Conquérante jalouse, pensai-je.

— Eh bien, excusez-moi de réfléchir par moi-même, mon Seigneur, rétorquais-je en croisant les bras de défi.

Xena détourna les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Elle savait depuis quelque temps que ma colère contre elle était intense quand je l'appellerais autre chose que son nom. Je supposais que c'était ma façon de lui signifier ma colère contre elle et de lui rappeler que nous étions des amantes. Comme j'avais un niveau d'attente différent de celui qu'elle attribuait à ses soldats et à ses serviteurs, je m'adresser à elle de la même façon qu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Xena avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans le contrôle de sa jalousie au cours de ces derniers mois, mais j'avais remarqué son malaise lors de notre bain collectif avec nos amies et mes Sœurs Amazones, lors de notre première nuit au palais. Je pense qu'il n'avait échappé à personne la façon dont elle s'était assise très près de moi dans le bain, ni le nombre de fois où elle avait placé sa main sur mon cou, mon épaule ou ma cuisse quand je me frottais. Cela avait été encore plus évident pendant le spectacle des trois poètes romains, quand elle avait passé fermement son bras autour de moi et l'avait gardé là durant tout l'oratoire. Une partie de moi trouvait la possessivité de Xena flatteuse et attachante, mais j'étais également consciente que ce comportement chez une femme comme Xena, malgré les changements qu'elle avait opérés, pouvaient encore être dangereux ou mortel.

— J'ai soif, Xena, m'exclamais-je après un long silence difficile. Je vais me chercher à boire.

— Restes là, me dit-elle. J'y vais.

Xena se dirigea vers une immense table où se trouvait une cruche d'eau douce et versa deux gobelets. Quand elle revint, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit après m'avoir donné un verre. Elle descendit son gobelet en deux grandes gorgées. Je me déplaçais et m'assis à côté d'elle.

— Nous souffrons toutes les deux du démon de jalousie, Gabrielle, dit Xena après avoir laissé échapper un énorme soupir. Tu ne veux pas qu'on te rappelle tous de ceux et toutes celles de mon passé alors que j'ai peur de celles qui peuvent s'interposer entre nous maintenant ou après.

— Pourquoi es-tu inquiètes des autres quand je t'ai souvent déclaré mon amour, Xena ? demandais-je.

— À cause de notre passé, Gabrielle, répondit-elle. J'ai peur que tu ne rencontres quelqu'un ou... ou que tu tombes amoureuse de quelqu'un que tu connais déjà, et... et... de quelqu'un qui ne t'aurait pas fait le mal que je t'aie fait. Tu pourrais décider que tu serais mieux avec lui.

— Eh bien moi, j'ai peur que tu finisses par te lasser de moi, comme tu l'as fait avec chacun de tes amants avant moi, Xena, remarquais-je.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux.

— Tu ne m'as jamais raconté l'histoire entière de ta relation avec Callisto, Xena, dis-je.

— Tu as quitté quelqu'un.

— De quoi Callisto t'a-t-elle parlé ? questionna Xena.

— Veux-tu savoir tout ce qu'elle m'a dit pendant mon enlèvement‚ Xena ?

Je lui répondis par une question.

— Oui.

-.-.-.-

Je me promenais sur la place du marché du Forum avec mes amis et mes Sœurs Amazone. J'avais bu beaucoup d'eau ce matin-là et j'avais désespérément besoin de me soulager. J'annonçais que je me rendais aux toilettes publiques. Je laissais mon bâton à Anthia‚ que j'avais porté tout la matinée‚ pour qu'elle me le garde jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Ce fut la plus grande erreur que je pouvais faire à ce moment-là.

En sortant de la cabine des toilettes publiques, un homme s'approcha de moi et me poussa par l'épaule. Juste à cet instant, je sentis un bras entourer mon cou et commencer à me tirer. L'homme qui m'avais bousculée, m'attrapa les bras et dit avec un lourd accent :

— Tu viens avec nous.

Je commençais à me débattre, et à donner des coups de pied à l'homme derrière moi pour essayer de libérer mes bras de l'homme qui parlait. Quand je me mis à crier :

— A L'AIDE !

L'homme derrière moi posa sa main libre sur ma bouche. Ils m'emmenèrent, et je me débattis tout le long du chemin, jusqu'à un chariot à une courte distance des toilettes publiques. Quand l'homme, qui me faisait face, lâcha mes bras pour monter dans le chariot, je lançais mon poing et le frappais durement dans le visage. Il semblait d'abord surpris, mais rapidement sa surprise se transforma en colère, alors il leva le poing et me frappa au visage. Tout devint noir.

Quand je retrouvais mes esprits‚ j'étais dans un sous-sol sombre‚ chaude et humide. Mes poignets étaient attachés au-dessus de ma tête. Je levais les yeux et vis une jeune femme assise sur un tabouret à lire un parchemin. Deux lampes à l'huile éclairaient la pièce.

— Salut à toi‚ Gabrielle‚ chérie‚ dit la femme. As-tu apprécié ton petit somme ?

— Qui… êtes… vous ? demandais-je‚ toujours un peu groggy d'avoir été assommée.

— Je m'appelle Callisto‚ Gabrielle‚ répondit-elle. Sûrement que Xena t'as tout dit sur moi.

Je regardais tout autour de la pièce avant de reporter mon attention à ma ravisseuse.

— Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

— Tsk tsk tsk tsk... Vilaine Xena, dit la femme. Mais je ne suis pas surprise. Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de choses dont elle ne t'a pas dite.

— Où suis-je ? demandais-je. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ta situation actuelle, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Quant à la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, eh bien, ta belle Xena expliquera les choses quand elle te retrouvera.

J'étais en colère et effrayée. À l'heure actuelle, la douleur dans mes bras faisait que ma colère dominait ma peur.

— QUI ETES-VOUS ! ?! m'écriais-je. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici attachée comme un animal !

La femme se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me frappe, mais elle sortit le chakram de Xena et me caressa légèrement les lèvres avec.

— Chut… me dit-elle. Je ne veux pas que les hommes à l'étage nous entendent, ici, continua-t-elle avant de porter le chakram à ses propres lèvres et de l'embrasser.

— Comment avez-vous eu le chakram de Xena ?

— La gentille Xena l'a lancé sur moi‚ répondit-elle. Dommage pour elle.

Je regardais la femme de la tête aux pieds. Cheveux blonds, yeux noirs et effrontée.

— Tu es la femme de Marius, proclamais-je.

— Oh, alors elle t'a parlé de moi, constata Callisto alors qu'elle me faisait un grand sourire. Elle avait juste omis le nom.

— À ma demande‚ dis-je.

— Oh‚ et pourquoi cela ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui répondre.

— Ton problème concerne Xena, dis-je. Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ?

— Parce que je veux obtenir son attention, Gabrielle, dit Callisto. Et tu es le meilleur moyen de retenir toute l'attention de Xena ces derniers temps.

Elle retourna à son siège.

— Aussi, j'ai attendu avec impatience d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

Il était évident que cette femme était folle, mais je supposais que pour le moment, la clé de ma survie était de la faire parler.

— De quoi aimerais-tu discuter ? demandais-je.

— Tu es amoureuse de Xena‚ n'est-ce pas‚ Gabrielle ?

— Oui, oui je le suis.

— Intéressant, répondit-elle. Dis-moi, chérie, comment se fait-il que tu puisses aimer quelqu'un qui t'a violée à plusieurs reprises ?

— Xena n'est pas un violeur ! m'exclamais-je.

— Ah non ? sourit Callisto. Alors, tu dis que durant ces nombreuses années de servitude, à chaque fois que tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec elle, tu as eu le choix et que tu l'as fait de bon cœur ?

— Ce n'est pas si simple, répondis-je. Notre... relation... était tellement complexe.

— Mouais… répliqua-t-elle quand elle revint vers elle.

Elle saisit doucement mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

— Eh bien, Gabrielle, chérie, les cicatrices de coup de fouet sur ton ventre et la marque de tison sur ton dos me semblent assez simples.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortit.

— C'est un monstre‚ tu le sais‚ dit Callisto en me tournant pour repartir à son tabouret.

— Elle l'a été, oui, murmurai-je.

— Pourtant‚ tu l'aimes‚ déclara-t-elle presque comme une question.

— Je ne l'ai pas toujours été‚ répondis-je‚ toujours consciente que parler était probablement la seule chose qui me gardait en vie et à l'abri de tout autre dommage. Je l'ai détesté pendant longtemps.

— Pour t'avoir violé ?

— Je ne me sentais pas violée à l'époque, Callisto.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais, Gabrielle ?

— Je ne sais pas, dis-je. Beaucoup de choses. De la confusion, d'être salie, humiliée et mal aimée. Je la détestais quand elle me faisait mal... mais je la détestais aussi quand elle était douce.

— Expliques-toi‚ Chérie.

— Parfois, elle était douce et... et presque si aimante, que je pensais ça, eh bien, que... que... peut-être qu'elle m'aimait. Curieusement, elle m'aimait. Elle m'aimait depuis le début. Mais elle était pétrifiée de me le dire.

Callisto croisa les jambes. J'avais toute son attention.

— Continue, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. C'est très intéressant.

— Elle ferait des trucs... de petites choses qui me faisaient penser que je comptais pour elle.

— Vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

— Juste des petites choses, dis-je. Puis juste après, elle se tournait et disait ou faisait quelque chose pour m'humilier, me blesser ou me mettre en colère. Pendant des années, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses jeux de malade.

— Hmm...

Callisto attrapa une tasse et but. Ma tête était douloureuse et je mourais de soif, mais quelque chose me disait de ne pas lui demander à boire.

— Est-ce que Xena t'a parlé de ses autres amants ? demanda-t-elle.

— Quels autres amants ?

— Oh‚ vraiment‚ elle ne peut pas t'avoir caché de tels informations aussi connues.

— Tu veux parler Borias ?

— Le nomade qu'elle s'est arrangée à faire assassiner... non, répondit Callisto. Elle ne t'a pas parlé de Marcus Lucius Agrippa ?

Le commentaire sur Borias tournoyait toujours dans ma tête après qu'elle l'ait fait.

— Qui est Marcus Agrippa ?

— Mais, c'est le Proconsul de Pompéi‚ ma chère‚ m'informa-t-elle. Elle lui donna ce poste après que mon cher mari m'ait envoyée dans cette asile de fou de Sparte.

Je baissai la tête.

— Je suis au courant qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'hommes dans le passé de Xena, Callisto, dis-je. Cela me dérange, parce qu'elle m'a assurée que personne n'a compté pour elle comme je peux compter pour elle.

Callisto éclata de rire.

— C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? dit-elle. Eh bien, Chérie, continues à te dire ça et peut-être qu'un jour tu le croiras vraiment.

Mon esprit était un peu brouillé‚ mais je me rendais vite compte, que toute cette conversation était une tentative de Callisto, de créer dans moi une insécurité, qui pourrait provoquer un désaccord entre Xena et moi. Je n'allais pas lui faire dire‚ que cela ne marchait pas. Je connaissais Xena depuis presque six ans‚ d'abord comme esclave, puis ensuite comme amie et amante. Je connaissais Xena‚ depuis beaucoup plus que Callisto ne connaîtrait jamais. Xena était capable de beaucoup de choses‚ mais elle avait toujours été honnête avec moi. Durant toutes ces années de servitude, Xena ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle ne me voulait plus. Elle ne m'avait jamais menacé de me vendre. Bien au contraire, ses agissements avaient toujours laissé entendre qu'elle avait besoin de moi autour d'elle. Il y avait bien eu une fois où Xena avait voulu me faire croire qu'elle voulait me donner à Palaemon. C'était un de ses jeux stupides. Je le sais maintenant. Même alors qu'elle m'avait fait choisir. Et que je l'ai choisie‚ je le sais maintenant que si j'avais choisi Palaemon et qu'il aurait accepté mon choix‚ Xena aurait honoré le marché dans un premier temps‚ mais aurait trouvé un moyen sournois pour qu'en fin de compte il puisse s'annuler. Callisto n'avait pas la moindre idée de la lutte continue de Xena, contre elle-même et son amour pour moi, durant mes années de servitude. Elle ne connaissait que l'ancienne Xena, la terrible Xena, la corrosive Destructrice des Nations mais aussi érodant.

— Eh bien, j'attends... dis-je.

J'allais moi-aussi jouer à ce jeu.

— Attendre pour quoi ?

— Parles-moi de Marcus Agrippa.

— Oh, commença-t-elle, c'était un homme bien, Gabrielle, né africain... de Koumbi Saleh, je crois, mais a grandi et était élevé à Rome. Il était beaucoup plus grand et plus noir que la séduisante petite Garde Égyptienne‚ mais pas aussi noir et belle que la Parisii Saphique qui a voyagé avec vous. Il est plutôt beau et assez intelligent, plus politicien que guerrier. Il combattait aux côtés de Xena et de mon cher mari Marius alors qu'elle luttait contre Julius Caesar. C'était un point important quand je les ai rencontrés. Mais Marcus était une personne intègre à la différence de la Princesse Guerrière et il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui se presser pour aller dans sa chambre.

— Je suppose que cela ne t'a pas dérangé, hein Callisto ? répondis-je.

— En fait, non, pas du tout, répondit-elle. Je savais qu'elle m'utilisait pour que Marius se batte à ses côtés dans cette stupide guerre. Mais je l'utilisais moi aussi, vois-tu.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, Xena est la plus grande guerrière du monde, Gabrielle, continua Callisto. C'est indéniable. Elle a des compétences, des compétences que je voulais acquérir. La seule façon d'apprendre à se battre comme Xena, était de l'apprendre de Xena elle-même. Je progressais quand elle a décidé de convaincre mon cher mari de m'enfermer.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu devenir une guerrière‚ Callisto ?

— Pourquoi, mais pour tuer Xena, ma chère, fut sa réponse. On ne peut pas battre l'imbattable à moins de se battre comme l'imbattable.

— Pourquoi veux-tu la tuer‚ Callisto ?

— La vengeance… pour Cirra.

 **II. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Alors que Gabrielle me racontait sa capture et sa conversation avec Callisto, je regardais à l'intérieur de ses yeux tristes. Je savais qu'elle luttait contre de nombreux sentiments contradictoires. Je les combattais moi aussi. Comment cette salope osait-elle déverser autant de fioritures et de mensonges sur Gabrielle. Comment osait-elle utiliser Gabrielle comme moyen pour m'atteindre. Comment avait-elle osé essayer de tuer Gabrielle‚ simplement pour me faire rembourser une dette qu'elle pensait que je lui devais. J'avais soupçonné Callisto d'avoir des intentions cachées quand elle et moi avions eu notre histoire, mais je ne m'étais pas appesantie sur cette menace à l'époque. J'avais trop d'autres choses à l'esprit à cette époque. La conduite de Callisto au cours de ces derniers jours avait définitivement apporté de nouvelles lumières en moi. Cette putain de Salope !

Quand Gabrielle termina, elle regardait nos mains actuellement serrées. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je commençais à pleurer également.

— Est-ce que ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai, Xena ? murmura-t-elle sa question.

— Qu'une partie‚ Gabrielle‚ répondis-je en caressant ses mains. Elle a exagéré certains faits et t'as même dit quelques mensonges. Veux-tu connaître la vérité, Gabrielle ?

Ma jolie Gabrielle leva les yeux vers moi. Oui, Xena‚ je voudrais bien.

Je m'essuyais les yeux.

— Je suppose que je devrais commencer par Caesar, Gabrielle, dis-je.

— Caesar ?

— Oui, commençais-je. Après que mon village ait été attaqué, je me suis mis à la piraterie. Au bout d'un an, je fus capturée par Caesar pendant une de mes conquêtes maritimes, comme je le pensais à l'époque. Je l'avais séduit, mais j'étais très jeune et plutôt impulsive, et je n'avais pas compris que c'était moi en fait qui avait été séduite... et conquise. Les forces Romaines de César avaient attrapées ma bande de pirates et nous avaient fait crucifiés. Il m'a condamné à la croix et j'ai eu les jambes brisées.

— Par tous les Dieux‚ Xena‚ haleta Gabrielle. Comment as-tu réussi à survivre ?

— Une jeune esclave Gaélique‚ d'origine Égyptienne‚ m'a sauvé de la croix‚ continuais-je. Elle s'appelait M'Lila. Elle avait voyagé clandestinement sur mon vaisseau pirate quelques semaines auparavant. Nous étions devenus des amies, Gabrielle. Même si M'Lila n'était pas tellement plus âgée que moi à l'époque, elle était ma première vraie mentor, après m'avoir appris la technique du combat au corps à corps. Je pensais maîtriser la technique de l'épée jusqu'à ce que sous sa direction, j'appris à frapper, à botter et à esquiver. Elle m'avait également enseigné les points de pression.

— Vous étiez amants‚ Xena ?

— J'étais très attirée par elle, mais pas elle, du moins de cette façon, alors nous ne sommes jamais devenus intimes, Gabrielle.

— Que s'est-il passé après qu'elle t'ait sauvée ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Mes jambes avaient besoin de soins immédiats, alors M'Lila m'a conduite chez un guérisseur au nord de Thrace, dis-je. Caesar a appris mon évasion et a envoyé des centurions pour nous retrouver. Ils nous ont finalement localisé chez le guérisseur pendant que je me remettais toujours, ils nous ont pris d'assaut, et dans le combat qui s'en est suivi, l'un d'entre eux l'a tuée. En représailles, je les ai tous tués tout de suite. Peu de temps après, je rencontrais Borias en Thrace.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Xena ?

— J'ai aimé M'Lila, Gabrielle, avouais-je. Elle était la première personne que j'ai vraiment aimé après Lyceus. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un autre frère. Lorsqu'elle a été assassinée, je m'étais endurcie de haine et de rage, et je ne voulais rien de plus que passer le reste de ma vie à tuer et conquérir.

Gabrielle se mit à me caresser le visage. Je lui embrassais la paume avant de continuer.

— Borias et moi avions eu de vrais rapports physiques. Il avait une armée efficace et était un brillant tacticien. Nous pillions‚ volions et assassinions pendant la journée et baisions toute la nuit. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment‚ parce que je pensais avoir perdu foi en l'amour‚ mais je me sentais vraiment connecter à lui. A la longue‚ nos conquêtes avaient fini par nous conduire à l'est. Je voulais explorer le sous-continent Deccan...

— Tu veux parlez du territoire que certains appellent Magadha et que d'autres appellent l'Inde ?

— … Oui, mais Borias était plus par la Chin. A cette époque‚ je m'inclinais rarement devant la sagesse d'un autre‚ mais à cette occasion‚ j'ai suivi son conseil.

— La Chin était un vaste pays divisé par des conflits entre royaumes riches. Les royaumes les plus riches étaient ceux de Qin‚ de Zhao et de Ming. Le plus insaisissable pour nous et aussi le plus stimulant, était le royaume de Lao. Borias et moi avions essayé d'abord de forger une alliance avec le chef de famille de Ming‚ qui était un despote cupide et corrompu appelé Ming Tsu. Mais lorsque cela échoua‚ nous nous rapprochâmes stratégiquement au plus grand ennemi de Ming‚ le chef du royaume de Lao.

Je regardais nos mains serrées. Gabrielle sentit ma tension.

— Qu'est-il arrivé, Xena ?

— Je… je suis tombée amoureuse‚ Gabrielle‚ avouais-je. Pour la première fois dans ma vie."

— De qui ?

— Le chef du royaume de Lao.

— Quel était son nom ?

— SON nom était Lao Ma.

-.-.-.-

Je racontais à Gabrielle tout au sujet de mon temps passé avec Lao Ma. Je lui racontais comment j'avais essayé une fois de la tuer dans une rage provoquée par les drogues et de l'enlèvement de son fils. Je lui parlais de la trahison de Borias envers Ming Tsu, de la vengeance de Ming et de mon sauvetage par Lao Ma. Je lui parlais des mois que j'avais passé avec elle dans son palais, à apprendre le pouvoir et la volonté de l'esprit, et la passion du cœur. Je parlais à Gabrielle de la volonté de Lao Ma de transformer la bête meurtrière en moi en une noble Princesse Guerrière et comment elle m'avait confié une arme mystérieuse qui deviendrait l'icône qui me définirait comme la Princesse Guerrière. Je lui parlais de la façon dont Lao Ma avait enfin guéri mes jambes estropiées et avait essayé très fort de sauver mon âme abîmée. Je lui parlais de la façon dont j'avais finalement trahi Lao Ma, en assassinant Ming Tsu, de ma tentative de meurtre sur le fils de Lao Ma et de mon bannissement de son royaume.

— Elle semblait vraiment être une merveilleuse personne‚ Xena‚ dit Gabrielle alors que ses larmes coulaient sur son beau visage.

— Elle l'était, Gabrielle, dis-je. Mais tout autant que je l'aimais, mon amour pour elle n'était pas suffisant pour arracher l'obscurité et le mal dans mon cœur. Ils étaient encore là. Ils étaient toujours là. Je pouvais les sentir. La haine et la soif de sang m'avaient une fois encore consumée.

— Sont-ils toujours là‚ Xena ?

— La première fois de ma vie où je n'ai plus ressenti cette obscurité, c'était le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Gabrielle, avouais-je. Il y a eu une lumière et un paradis qui ont remplis mon cœur ce jour-là. Il y a encore de la noirceur en moi, mais ce trou dans mon cœur a été comblé. Lao Ma avait de grands pouvoirs physiques et spirituels, Gabrielle. Mais cela n'était pas comparable aux simples pouvoirs de ton amour et à ta compassion aux autres‚ le cadeau de ton histoire et ta capacité à pardonner. Ce sont des forces beaucoup plus fortes, des forces qui m'ont captivées et m'ont maîtrisées. Je le sais maintenant.

 _ **As both Gabrielle and I took in the words that I had just spoken‚**_ je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore répondu à sa première question.

— Gabrielle, continuais-je. Callisto a menti concernant Borias. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Il a été assassiné par un de mes hommes, mais je ne l'ai pas ordonné. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Quand j'ai su qui avait assassiné Borias, j'ai personnellement tué cet homme.

— Pourquoi Borias a-t-il été tué‚ Xena ?

— C'était mon monde, Gabrielle, dis-je. Une partie du jeu pour conquérir le monde était de tuer, sans état d'âme, sans cœur, territorial. Aucune raison n'existait vraiment.

— Je vois‚ chuchota-t-elle.

— Quant à Marcus Agrippa, dis-je, oui, il était mon amant, mais seulement durant une courte durée. Il avait rejoint mon armée au même moment que Palaemon et Cassius Rommodus. Je tenais à lui de la même façon que je tenais à mon frère, M'Lila ou Lao Ma. Il était un homme bien avec une âme pure qui était forcé de vivre dans un monde corrompu. Mais je ne l'aimais pas assez pour sacrifier mes ambitions grandissantes de pouvoir.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui quand tu m'as parlé de Marius et Callisto, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire, Gabrielle, répondis-je. Callisto n'a pas été complètement honnête sur ma situation avec Marcus, non plus. Marcus avait mis fin à notre relation avant que je ne commence celle avec Callisto. Il avait mis fin à cause de mon projet de séduire Callisto, mais il n'était plus là quand Callisto et moi avons commencé notre histoire.

— Mais s'est-il battu dans ton armée, Xena ?

— Marcus n'était pas un guerrier de terrain‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je. C'était un stratège. Il organisait des batailles et supervisais mes espions‚ mais il avait joué un rôle déterminant dans la défaite de Caesar.

— Tu aurais pu le mentionner quand tu m'as parlé de Callisto, Xena, conclut Gabrielle.

— Je suppose que je ne voulais pas encore te faire du mal en te parlant de mes anciens partenaires sexuels, Gabrielle.

— Eh bien, lorsque tu étais avec Calisto, n'était-elle pas la seule à cette période ?

Je me dégageais la gorge.

— Euh‚ non‚ dis-je en détournant les yeux loin de Gabrielle. J'avais des esclaves de corps.

Gabrielle se leva et se dirigea vers la table. Elle remplit un gobelet vide. Son dos tournait vers moi.

— Xena, dit-elle‚ y a-t-il d'autres amours passées que je devrais savoir ?

— Marcus a été la dernière personne qui a compté pour moi... avant toi, répondis-je.

-.-.-.-

Gabrielle et moi avions passé l'après-midi à parler. Même si j'étais au début effrayée de lui divulguer mon passé sexuel avec elle, j'étais contente que nous puissions mettre les choses au clair. Je ressentis vraiment du soulagement qu'elle apprenait toutes ces informations à mon sujet. J'avais encore une histoire importante à lui révéler, mais j'eus une grande inquiétude sur la façon dont elle le prendrait. Je décidais que, à ce moment-là qu'elle en avait assez appris sur la Princesse Guerrière pour aujourd'hui.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous rejoignîmes Bahri, Demi, Mia, Illiana, le couple de Parisii et les Amazones pour aller au théâtre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'un des amphithéâtres romains et regardâmes une pantomime plutôt idiote interprétée par deux immigrants persans. Gabrielle avait suggéré la pantomime afin que nos compagnons non latins puissent profiter également du divertissement. C'était un régal de voir Gabrielle rire hystériquement aux bouffonneries physiques des artistes. Je me retrouvais à détourner mon attention d'elle plusieurs fois pendant notre divertissement. Je pouvais littéralement ressentir la chaleur qui, il y a des mois, avait remplacé la dureté et le froid dans mon cœur.

Une fois le spectacle terminée, Octavius avait fait venir un grand charriot pour nous ramener au palais. Au cours de notre court trajet de retour, une conversation brève mais troublante se produisit.

— Puis-je poser une question, conquérante ? demanda à Bahri.

— Oui vous pouvez‚ Sergent de Terrain‚ répondis-je.

— Le barbare Niall et cette femme Callisto, commença-t-elle, recevront-ils une formation de gladiateurs, mon Seigneur ? Les gladiateurs sont-ils même formés pour se battre ?

Gabrielle, qui était assise à côté de moi, tourna son corps vers moi et enroula son bras autour du mien.

— C'est une bonne question, Bahri, dit-elle. Je suis également curieuse de savoir, Xena.

— Ils seront formés dans une école spéciale que les Romains appellent ludi‚ informais-je. C'est une dure école‚ très disciplinée‚ mais s'ils survivent‚ ils seront aussi qualifié que n'importe lequel de mes guerriers les plus forts sur le champ de bataille.

— Si je peux me permettre, mon Seigneur, poursuivit Bahri, le commandant Palaemon m'a dit que Niall était déjà un guerrier très qualifié.

— Eh bien, je suppose qu'il excellera dans ses études, Sergent de terrain, déclarais-je.

— Penses-tu que Callisto survivra à l'entrainement, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

— J'espère bien que non.

Gabrielle relâcha mon bras. Mes paroles étaient dures, mais j'étais honnête. Un gladiateur qui réussit à survivre à de nombreux combats, deviendrait sûrement un héros pour les Romains, et pourrait éventuellement gagner sa liberté. Je ne voulais pas que Callisto soit remise en liberté dans mon monde, pour faire dieu seul sait quoi. Je voulais qu'elle meure au Colisée, et je voulais secrètement être présente pour regarder quand cela arriverait.

Après notre retour au palais, Gabrielle et moi allâmes prendre un bain privé. Nous ne parlions pas, mais le regard ardent sur son visage et la chaleur dans mes reins me dirent qu'une longue nuit de merveilleuse passion nous attendait. Je me souvins d'une chose qu'elle m'avait dite, après mon retour de guerre de Rome plusieurs mois auparavant, j'eus une idée.

Après nous être séchées nous-mêmes et habillées de nos robes du soir, je déplaçais un tabouret au milieu de la chambre alors que Gabrielle se servait dans un bol de raisin. Je lui demandais de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle attrapa un gobelet d'eau et accéda à ma demande.

Je me passais derrière elle, et m'agenouillais, je retirais une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait son oreille.

— Je veux danser pour toi, Princesse Gabrielle, murmurai-je à son oreille. Le voudrais-tu ? Quand je léchai son lobe d'oreille, elle cligna des yeux et me regarda étonnée. Je la contournai et lui fit face.

— Le veux-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement. Lentement et d'une manière séduisante, j'enlevai ma robe. C'était tout ce que je portais. Toujours face à elle, j'écartai les jambes et m'assis sur ses cuisses. Je glissai la main sous sa robe et caressai légèrement ses seins. Quand je me penchai pour embrasser doucement son cou, elle laissa tomber son gobelet qui vola en éclat sur le sol.

Je me relevais et me mis à danser devant elle. Je dansais en cercle plusieurs fois autour d'elle pendant quelques instants. Quand j'étais de nouveau derrière elle, je lui attrapais la robe et la glissais de ses épaules, ensuite je me mis à masser son cou et ses épaules. Puis, je massais sensuellement ses seins alors que je déposais des baisers légers à l'arrière de son cou. Elle remua au passable de mes caresses jusqu'à ce que la robe tombe sur sa taille. Je revins alors lui faire face. Son regard lourd de désir et ses tétons durcis sur ses seins fermes m'excitèrent. Je tombais à genoux‚ puis j'ouvris sa robe et me mis à la lécher. Je léchais le nœud gonflé de son sexe jusqu'à son nombril‚ et jusqu'à sa poitrine et ensuite jusqu'à son cou. Quand j'arrivais à son menton, je me mis à le téter. Je dirigeais ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'embrassais avec passion, tandis que je la maintenais par la nuque avec ma main droite et malaxais ses seins appétissants avec la gauche. J'étais toujours à genoux.

— Que désires-tu, ma Princesse ? lui murmurais-je après avoir rompu le baiser.

— Je te veux... maintenant, répondit-elle avant de me saisir par le bras et de m'accompagner jusqu'au lit.

Elle me força à m'allonger, puis, elle écarta les jambes, et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur de moi. Tout en me léchant‚ elle me caressait avec ferveur, en me massant l'intérieure des cuisses et le bas du ventre. L'amour passionné de Gabrielle m'envoya immédiatement sur le bord dans une affaire de quelques instants. Alors que mon corps était toujours secoué de convulsions par les effets de l'orgasme‚ elle remonta et posa son sexe sur mon visage. Je me mis à lécher fiévreusement son sexe piquant‚ en m'arrêtant seulement le temps de dire‚

— Mmm… délicieuse Gabrielle‚ avant de recommencer.

Quelques instants plus tard‚ Gabrielle poussa un cri quand elle eut son orgasme.

Après que la tempête passait‚ elle s'allongea à côté de moi et enroula son bras autour de ma taille. Ses beaux yeux verts rencontrèrent miens. Elle semblait surprise.

— Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça, Xena, dit-elle.

— Faire quoi‚ Gabrielle ?

— Te prendre de cette façon !

— M'as-tu entendu me plaindre ?

— Non, mais…

Je la regardais et lui souris.

— Hmm ?

— Tu es une allumeuse‚ toi‚ dit-elle _**as she playfully nudged my arm**_.

— Seulement pour toi, ma Gabrielle, dis-je. Seulement pour toi.

Quelques instants plus tard‚ le désir se raviva et nous fîmes l'amour de nouveau.

-.-.-.-

Le lendemain matin, Gabrielle et moi-même décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer en Grèce. Nous étions en train de prendre notre repas du matin, avec nos compagnons dans la grande salle d'honneur, lorsque nos mains se joignirent, et quelle me murmura qu'elle était prête à rentrer. J'étais d'accord. Palaemon‚ Octavius et Tubero finirent par nous rejoindre. J'avais remarqué depuis notre arrivée à Rome, que Palaemon semblait avoir un intérêt pour l'Amazone Ephiny. Il s'était assis discrètement à côté d'elle pendant le récital de poésie. En raison de quelques affaires que je lui avait demandais de s'occuper, il ne nous accompagnait pas à la pantomime, mais il s'était venu près nous, avant que nous commencions notre promenade jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre, sans autre raison particulière que de montrer à Ephiny, le nouvel uniforme tout neuf que je lui avait demandé de porter.

A le regarder ce matin, balbutier à Ephiny comme un lycéen amoureux, m'avait fait mourir de rire.

— Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle en se tournant vers moi.

Je me penchais vers elle et lui chuchotais à l'oreille,

— Ephiny n'est pas Saphique, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabrielle me murmura en retour à l'oreille :

— Je ne le pense pas, pourquoi ?

Je murmurais à nouveau dans l'oreille de Gabrielle,

— Parce que quelqu'un a le béguin pour elle, avant de tourner la tête et montrer Palaemon.

Gabrielle gloussa.

— Oh, comme c'est mignon, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je posai mon bras autour de son épaule et je ris dans son oreille. Elle se mit à rire dans la mienne. Nous étions toutes deux, là en train de rire comme des petites gamines quand Octavius se mit à parler à haute voix.

— Conquérante et amis, commença-t-il, je souhaite lever mon verre à vous, nos estimés invités de Grèce et au-delà... Cela a été merveilleux de vous avoir comme honorable compagnie.

Il leva son verre.

— À Vous !

Au fur et à mesure que nous levions nos gobelets, deux athlètes peu vêtus entrèrent dans la salle.

— Notre divertissement matinal, annonça Octavius quand deux hommes exécutèrent une série d'exploits acrobatiques étranges, mais fascinants. Tout le monde semblait apprécier le spectacle. Tous sauf Bahri‚ qui retroussa le nez dans l'incrédulité.

— C'est une blague‚ dit-elle. Est-ce que quelqu'un paye vraiment ces types pour faire cela ?

— _Ita, pecuniam nobis re vera solunt hoc agere_ , dit l'un des athlètes avant de faire une culbute vers l'autre athlète.

Bahri se tourna vers Palaemon pour la traduction.

— Il a dit : « Oui, ils nous paient vraiment pour faire cela, traduisit Palaemon.

Le rire résultant a rempli la pièce entière.

Le rire qui en résulta, remplit toute la pièce.

Après notre divertissement matinal, Octavius voulut me montrer l'état de ses troupes romaines.

— J'en serais très honorée, Octavius, dis-je.

Notre groupe entier fut emmené dans une zone d'entrainement militaire qui était adjacent au palais. Octavius avait rassemblé ses meilleurs gardes du palais dans une formation de peloton.

— Eh bien, gouverneur, dis-je, voyons voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre.

Octavius leva son bras, indiquant à son officier de donner l'ordre aux hommes de s'entraîner dans des exercices défensifs. Je fus impressionnée, mais j'avais une leçon à leur apprendre.

Lorsque le commandant d'Octavius ordonna aux hommes de s'arrêter, je m'approchais de lui.

— Présentez-moi votre épéiste le plus fort, dis-je au commandant.

— Oui, Conquérante‚ dit-il avant de faire un geste vers un garde du palais très grand et très musclé.

Quand l'homme s'approcha de moi, je me tournai vers Bahri.

— Approchez, Sergent de Terrain, dis-je.

Les différences de taille, de poids et de force étaient terriblement évidents pour tous.

— Battez-vous, ordonnais-je.

Le grand garde sortit son épée et grogna vers l'Égyptienne. Bahri se tenait debout là, avec un petit sourire. Quand le garde leva son épée pour frapper‚ Bahri lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Quand il laissa tomber son épée et s'attraper les parties, elle le frappa dans le ventre. Quand il se plia en deux‚ elle lui donna un coup de pied au visage comme si c'était une balle de jeu. Il s'écroula inconscient. Bahri souriait toujours.

— Trois coups‚ gouverneur‚ dis-je dit‚ fière de mon petit Sergent de Terrain et meilleure amie de Gabrielle.

Bahri ne parle pas beaucoup le latin‚ mais elle connait trois mots qui correspondent à son existence comme membre de MA Garde Impériale.

Bahri dégaina son épée et le leva.

— _Compone ! Accomoda ! Supera !_ cria-t-elle.

Octavius hocha la tête.

— Improviser, adapter et surmonter, traduisit-il. Des mots à retenir pour une femme.

— Oui, c'est pour cela que les femmes font de meilleures guerrières‚ Gouverneur‚ dis-je avant de tourner les talons et partir Gabrielle et nos amis à ma suite.

-.-.-.-

Notre groupe prit le départ pour la Grèce, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Avant de partir, je demandais au Vice-gouverneur Tubero de me tenir au courant des progrès de Niall et Callisto dans le ludi et de m'informer lorsque ces deux-là périront dans le Colisée.

Me détournant des sombres affaires d'état‚ j'étais ravie que nos nouvelles amies Parisii avaient décidé de se rendre en Grèce avec nous. Elles avaient appris assez rapidement notre langue et je commençais à penser que leur avenir, était soit dans un enrôlement dans ma garde impériale, soit l'endoctrinement à la nation des Amazones.

Il nous fallut moins de trois jours pour traverser l'extérieure de Rome. Nous nous déplacions rapidement pendant la journée et montions un camp la nuit plutôt que de profiter de l'hébergement luxueux des politiciens locaux dont nous traversions les territoires. Je m'étais aperçue que rester avec ces prétentieux nous faisaient perdre un temps précieux, j'étais impatiente de rentrer en Grèce pour épouser Gabrielle. Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin le village Messapian de Brundi et les rives de la mer Adriatique, un de mes navires Corinthiens était amarré là et était prêt à nous ramener chez nous.

Pendant la durée de notre voyage à travers l'empire Romain, Gabrielle et moi avions parlé de beaucoup de choses. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait voir la fin de l'esclavage dans le royaume.

— L'esclavage détruit des familles‚ m'asséna-t-elle‚ faisant remarquer comment, bien qu'elle comprenait combien il était difficile pour moi de regarder mon frère mourir, que pendant des années, il lui avait été tout aussi difficile de ne pas savoir si ses parents ou sa sœur étaient vivants ou pas. J'avais essayé de retenir mes larmes, quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle considérerait toujours, comme l'un des plus grands cadeaux que je lui avais donnés, le fait que je lui permette de voir ses parents et d'assister aux funérailles de Lila.

J'avais quelques décisions à prendre au sujet de l'esclavage.

Je lui en avais dit un peu plus au sujet de Lao Ma. Je lui avais parlé de ses grands enseignements philosophiques et de ses extraordinaires pouvoirs de guérison. Gabrielle était à la fois une étudiante en philosophie et guérisseuse novice, et également très intéressée par mes récits sur la beauté orientale qu'avait été mon mentor et premier amour.

J'avais également parlé de Cirra à Gabrielle. Je lui avais parlé de ce village Macédonien, ainsi que de plusieurs autres villages le long de la rivière Aliakmon, qui avaient été détruits pendant les mois qui avaient suivi mon attaque contre les Amazones du Nord. Callisto avait probablement été l'une des chanceuses qui avait survécu à la brutalité de ces jours, et après coup, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi sa haine envers moi était si forte.

Gabrielle et moi avions parlé de notre enfance. C'était formidable d'apprendre que, gamines, aucune de nous deux n'avions été des petites filles « ordinaires ». Je n'avais jamais joué à la poupée ou m'être assise dans la cuisine. Je préférais de loin pêcher avec Lyceus ou jouer avec Seumius et les autres garçons du village. Les filles du village de Gabrielle n'étaient pas autorisées à aller à l'école, mais au lieu d'apprendre à coudre, à cuisiner ou à faire des bébés, Gabrielle et sa sœur se faufilaient pendant la journée et faisaient tout un tas de bêtises. Bien évidemment‚ elles avaient été souvent attrapées‚ mais ses mésaventures faisaient des histoires parfaites qu'elle pouvait améliorer et raconter aux autres enfants du village‚ y compris son amie Seraphin.

J'avais raconté à Gabrielle quel genre avait été mon père.

— Il a été tué, Gabrielle... par ma mère.

— Par tous les dieux, Xena ! sursauta-t-elle.

Je lui racontais que mon père était souvent absent de la maison. Il partait rejoindre une bande de seigneur de la guerre ici ou là, et disparaissait durant des mois‚ laissant ma mère, seule, pour nous élever et faire marcher sa taverne. Je lui racontais que lorsqu'il était à la maison, il était souvent sous l'emprise de la boisson et battait de ma mère. Je lui racontais que lorsque j'eus sept ans‚ il était rentré à la maison après avoir disparu près de huit mois. Il était ivre et s'était mis à battre ma mère. Mon frère Toris‚ qui avait douze ans à cette époque, avait essayé de le repousser loin d'elle. Il avait alors assommé Toris et était allé vers moi ensuite. Il m'avait saisi par la gorge et m'avait dit qu'il allait me tuer. Il était complètement dingue‚ en disant que je devais mourir. De panique, ma mère avait saisi une hache et l'avait planté dans son dos.

— Ta mère a-t-elle été punie par le magistrat du village ? me demanda Gabrielle quand j'eus terminé mon histoire.

— Non, répondis-je. Ma mère avait expliqué qu'elle avait agi en légitime défense et le magistrat la graciait. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Ma mère était et est toujours une citoyenne respectée d'Amphipolis. Mon père n'était qu'un tas de fumier.

Parler des éléments les plus sombres de mon passé, avait été terriblement douloureux, mais Gabrielle était toujours là, pour m'essuyer une larme, ou me serrer la main. Je l'aime tellement.

La nuit avant notre arrivée à Brundi, je demandais à Gabrielle si elle avait déjà été amoureuse avant moi.

— Il y avait un garçon dans mon village, commença-t-elle. Il s'appelait Perdicas. Nous étions d'excellents amis, enfants, et même adolescents, après il est devenu mon petit ami. Lorsque nous avons eu tous les deux 16 ans, nous nous sommes fiancés.

Mon cœur a commencé à courir.

— L'aimais-tu ?

— Oui‚ Xena‚ dit Gabrielle. C'était un garçon gentil et doux, il aimait écouter mes histoires‚ mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais fini par me marier avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer passer le reste de ma vie à Poteidaia, Xena. Je ne voulais pas traire des chèvres et avoir des bébés. Je voulais être barde.

— Mais tu t'étais fiancé pour te marier avec lui, m'écriais-je. Comment pensais-tu te sortir de ça ?

— Eh bien, je pensais que peut-être, il serait prêt à quitter Poteidaia avec moi, répondit-elle. Sinon, j'avais prévu de m'enfuir à Athènes.

Je me mis à réfléchir un instant. L'esclavage aurait pu entraver son rêve, mais ironiquement, Gabrielle l'avait accompli en esclave. Elle le réalisa aussi.

— C'est drôle, Xena, dit-elle. Je sais maintenant que je n'aurais jamais été admise à l'Académie de Athènes à cause de mon illettrisme, mais tu m'as permise d'apprendre à lire et à écrire.

— Oui, mais seulement à cause de mon amour pour toi.

— Peut-être, mais j'ai pu raconter mes histoires... et les écrire.

— Oui, Gabrielle.

J'embrassais ses magnifiques mains.

— Est-ce que Perdicas était beau ? demandais-je.

— Oui, je le pense, dit-elle. Mais il n'était pas Xena la Princesse Guerrière.

Elle sourit.

— Est-ce que lui et toi avaient… fait… des choses ?

— Nous nous sommes embrassés en haut de sa grange, dit-elle en rougissant. Les garçons ne savent pas comment embrasser, il pinçait ses lèvres trop fort. Il ne les a jamais...

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

— ... touché doucement...

Elle passa sa langue à travers mes lèvres.

— ... Je n'ai jamais senti sa langue chaude dans ma bouche...

Elle passa sa langue sur mes dents.

— … ses lèvres n'étaient pas douces comme tiennes…

La passion prit la suite.

-.-.-.-

Une fois que nous atteignîmes Brundi, Gabrielle et moi avions rassemblé notre entourage pour les aviser de nos projets.

— Nous allons naviguer jusqu'au port maritime près de Ambracia, expliquais-je. Gabrielle et moi continuerons vers le village des Amazones en Thessalie. Je souhaite que ses sœurs nous accompagnent.

— Sûrement‚ Conquérante‚ dit Ephiny en prenant la parole. Mais pourquoi allez-vous à notre village ?

— Xena et moi voulons avoir notre cérémonie de mariage là-bas, expliqua Gabrielle. Crois-tu que la Reine Melosa présidera la cérémonie ?

— La Reine Melosa fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas, Princesse, répondit Ephiny, puis, en me regardant, ajouta : Malgré tout.

Je tournais mon attention sur Bahri et les serviteurs du palais.

— Je vous avais fait venir à Rome parce que j'avais l'intention d'organiser la cérémonie là-bas. Bien sûr, Gabrielle veut nous nous unissions en présence de toutes ses sœurs et amis, et ce que Gabrielle veut, Gabrielle l'a.

Demi, Mia et Illiana se mirent à rire.

— Nous serons très honorés d'assister à votre royale cérémonie de mariage, mon Seigneur, dit Demi.

Gabrielle saisit le bras de Bahri.

— Je voudrais que tu sois là aussi, Bahri, dit-elle.

— Eh bien, tu sais que je suis déjà là !

Je me tournais vers mon fidèle commandant en chef.

— Palaemon ?

— Je serais sincèrement honoré, mon Seigneur, fit-il remarquer.

Évidemment heureux de passer plus de temps avec Ephiny.

— Il y en a d'autres que nous aimerions leurs présences, dis-je à Palaemon. Lorsque nous arriverons à Ambracia, envoyez un message à mes commandants de Corinthe, de Athènes, de Thessalie et de Thrace. Je suis sûre que Gabrielle voudrait que d'autres personnes du palais y participent.

— Combien de temps je dispose pour rassembler toutes ces personnes, Conquérante ? demanda Palaemon.

Je regardais Gabrielle alors que mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

— Gabrielle et moi, nous serons au village pour un jour ou deux, pour mettre les choses en place. Nous devons aller à Amphipolis... et Poteidaia, mais nous serons de retour dans trois ou quatre jours. Cela devrait être suffisant pour rassembler tout le monde.

Les yeux de Palaemon s'élargirent devant mon information. Ephiny prit la parole.

— Notre village va être un peu surpeuplé, mais nous, les Amazones, accueillons toujours les invités d'honneur.

 **III. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Alors que nous nous approchions de Poteidaia, je remarquais que la Destructrice des Nations, habituellement impassible, tremblait comme un petit chaton effrayé. Au cours de la dernière année, j'avais remarqué que chercher à se faire pardonner, était la chose la plus difficile pour à faire pour Xena.

Nous accostâmes en Grèce, seulement quatre jours auparavant. Notre entourage d'amis qui nous avait accompagné à Rome Le commandant Palaemon, le Sergent de terrain Bahri, le bibliothécaire Demi, Illiana la couturière, Mia la femme de chambre, les deux Parisii, Hadiya et Stanislas et mes sœur Amazones, nous accompagnâmes jusqu'au village d'Amazones. Une fois arrivée, ma Reine fit établir des logements pour nos amis de Corinthe après avoir accepté de présider la cérémonie. Nous quittâmes le village à un jour et demi avant d'arriver à Poteidaia. Xena avait demandé à Stanislas et Hadiya se joignent à nous. Je pense qu'elle avait prévu de les utiliser dans une certaine mesure comme des militaires, si la situation le justifiait. Je ris toute seule à cette perspective. Les hommes de ma patrie, y compris mon père, étaient des agriculteurs et de simples bergers. Mon père n'était même pas un chasseur expérimenté, et encore moins un guerrier. Mais, comme pratique habituelle de la Conquérante, elle n'entrait jamais dans une « situation » sans renfort, et des futurs beaux-parents hostiles étaient une grave situation qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à affronter.

Nous arrivâmes à cheval en début d'après-midi. Xena insista pour que nous nous installions dans un logement, se trouvant dans un petit avant-poste militaire, juste au nord de Poteidaia. Ainsi l'après-midi, nous pûmes nous baigner et manger, avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à la ferme de mes parents. J'avais remarqué qu'à l'avant-poste, Xena avait à peine touché sa nourriture. Ses yeux regardaient vers le haut Son esprit avait une longueur d'avance. Elle avait également nettoyé minutieusement sa tenue de combat, poli son armure et autres cuirasses et aiguisé ses armes. Je ne savais pas si elle voulait faire une bonne première impression ou si elle se préparait à la guerre.

Propre et rassasiée, j'étais fin prête à me diriger vers la maison de mes parents. Xena, qui était absolument stupéfiante dans sa tenue nettoyée et polie, ne partageait pas mon enthousiasme.

— Peut-être que tu devrais d'abord chevaucher toute seule là-bas, Gabrielle, suggéra-t-elle. Tu sais... pour briser la glace.

Je saisis sa main tremblante.

— Es-tu nerveuse, ma Conquérante ? demandais-je.

— NON ! s'écria-t-elle en retirant sa main de la mienne. Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Je... Je suppose que je n'ai jamais été dans une situation identique auparavant.

Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches bien proportionnées.

— Obtenir bénédiction des parents de la femme que tu veux épouser ?

Xena me regarda dans les yeux.

— Ça et leur demande de me pardonner d'avoir humilié leur fille devant eux.

Je pris sa joue dans le creux de ma main.

— Obtenir leur pardon est le mieux que tu puisses faire, Xena, dis-je. Le reste dépend d'eux.

Quand nous arrivâmes toutes les quatre à la ferme de mes parents, Père était dans la cour à tailler les buissons. Je supposais que Mère était en train de préparer le repas du soir. Père me reconnut quand je descendis de mon cheval‚ malgré ma tenue d'Amazone et mes cheveux plus courts‚ il courut vers moi et me serra fort dans une tendre étreinte.

— Par tous les Dieux‚ regardes-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il. Tu es si belle !

— Merci, Père.

— HECUBA ! HECUBA ! cria-t-il à ma Mère. GABRIELLE EST LA !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ma mère sortit en courant avec l'agilité d'une femme de la moitié de son âge.

— Par la grâce de Hestia ! déclara-t-elle quand elle jeta ses bras autour de moi. Tu as l'air si… si différente. Ces vêtements‚ ton… ton corps. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Tu n'aimes pas‚ Mère ?

— Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-elle de joie ravie. Tu as l'air… libre !

— Je suis libre‚ Mère‚ dis-je. J'ai été libérée une semaine après être partie d'ici.

Père, qui avait remarqué les trois grandes femmes à cheval qui m'accompagnaient, se tourna vers moi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que ce monstre en a eu finalement assez de toi ? A-t-elle trouvé une nouvelle fille à torturer ?

Je regardai immédiatement Xena, qui avait détourné les yeux. J'étais surprise que mes parents ne l'aient pas encore reconnue, mais cela remontait à presque cinq ans, et ils ne l'avaient jamais vue qu'une seule fois. Xena avait l'air plus froide que le mal, alors. La Conquérante était vêtue d'une de ses robes royales élaborées, avait un épais maquillage et ses cheveux étaient relevés et surmontés d'une couronne. Ma Xena de cet après-midi avait l'air nerveuse, mais magnifiquement courageuse, belle dans son impeccable tenue de combat, et ses joues rouges et ses adorables cheveux noirs, longs et souples. Assise sur Argo, aux côtés de Stanislas et Hadiya, qui avaient également revêtues une tenue militaire qui leur était fournie à l'avant-poste, Xena se démarquait à peine de Stanislas à la chevelure rousse, et de Hadiya à la peau noire.

Maman se mit à pleurer.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré à la maison, alors ?

— Mère, je...

— Oui, continua Père. Perdicas a enfin quitté l'armée de cette bête, il n'est toujours pas marié, et je ne pense pas qu'il T'EN VEUILLE que tu ne sois plus, tu sais, intacte.

Je regardai de nouveau Xena, qui luttait désespérément contre les larmes.

— Père‚ mais…

— Il a hérité de la ferme de son père, Gabrielle, poursuivit Père. Plus d'une douzaine de chèvres et beaucoup de place dans la maison pour élever des enfants.

Je me détachai doucement de l'étreinte de mes parents.

— Mère‚ Père‚ je suis une Amazone maintenant.

— Une Amazone ? répéta Mère, perturbée.

— Après que Xe... que la Conquérante m'ait libérée, je suis allée sur la route comme un barde itinérant, expliquai-je. Puis, les circonstances ont fait que j'ai rencontré la tribu des Amazones de Thessalie. Je suis devenue une sœur de cette tribu. Je suis leur Princesse.

— Mais cela ne peut pas être ! s'exclama Père. Les Amazones sont des sauvages sanguinaires. Elles détestent les hommes, violent les femmes et tuent les enfants. Elles sont une abomination.

— Où as-tu entendu de tels mensonges, Père ?

J'étais en colère contre les paroles prononcées de mon père, mais je me rappelai soudainement pourquoi rester à Poteidaia était tellement impensable pour moi quand j'étais jeune fille. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas adopter l'esprit fermé de mes amis et voisins d'enfance. Il semblait penser, que quiconque ne provenant pas de notre petite province de Macédoine, qui ne se considérait pas comme nous, qui ne pensaient pas de la même façon, ou qui ne vénéraient pas les mêmes dieux, était indigne de vivre. Dans un sens‚ leurs convictions étaient plus barbares que la convoitise du pouvoir par la Conquérante.

Père retourna son attention sur les trois femmes à cheval.

— Est-ce là quelques-unes de tes Amazones ?

Son ton était furieux et dégoûté.

— Non, Père, c'est... et avant que je puisse continuer, Xena avait sauté de Argo et s'approchait mes parents et de moi.

— Voici Hadiya‚ dit-elle‚ en faisant un geste vers notre amie. Et voici Stanislas‚ sa compagne pour la vie. Elles veinent de la grande île au nord de la Gaule.

Juste à cet instant, Père semblait visiblement avoir reconnu la Conquérante. Il se mit à courir vers sa hache et l'attrapa. Arrivé près de Xena, il la souleva.

— Allez-vous-en de mes terres, DÉMON !

Maman se mit à crier.

— Hérodote, NON ! Elle va te tuer !

J'attrapais le bras de mon père alors qu'il tenait la hache au-dessus de sa tête.

— Non, elle ne le fera pas, dis-je à Mère avant d'ordonner à mon père.

— Reposes-le, Père, lui dis-je.

— Non, Gabrielle, elle...

— Reposes ça tout de suite.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le visage le long du visage de mon père, mais il baissa la hache.

— Allons à l'intérieur, dis-je. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

— Cette bête n'est pas la bienvenue dans ma maison, dit Père.

— Très bien, répondis-je. Elle va rester dehors avec les autres, mais je dois vous parler... s'il vous plaît.

Ma mère saisit le bras gauche de mon père et, moi le droit pour l'escorter à l'intérieur de la maison. Lorsque nous avions franchi la porte‚ je me tournais vers Xena et lui dit dans un chuchotement silencieux‚ « Reste ici."

Mère prépara un bouillon chaud pour nous trois puis nous nous assîmes à la table de la cuisine. Je leur parlais. Ils m'écoutaient. Je leur parlais des incroyables dix derniers mois. Je leur racontais mon retour à Corinthe après l'enterrement de Lila et la semaine où Xena et moi nous nous sommes étreintes. Je leur racontais comment j'avais déclaré mon amour à Xena et comment elle m'avait affranchie. Je leur racontais l'amour depuis longtemps et à sens unique de Xena pour moi et de la façon dont sa peur de cet amour l'avait poussée à faire les choses odieuses sur moi.

Je leur racontais la campagne de Xena contre Marcus Antonius et de mon amitié avec Bahri, du retour de Xena de la guerre et de ma décision de quitter Corinthe et pourquoi. Je leur racontais ma rencontre avec les Amazones, et les choses merveilleuses que j'avais apprises. Je leur parlais de la manière dont, plus tard, Xena avait traduire en justice, l'homme qui avait assassiné la princesse Amazone, dont j'avais hérité du droit de caste, et sur la façon dont elle avait aidé ma tribu, à se réunir avec les Amazones du Nord qu'elle avait depuis longtemps privés de leurs droits.

Quand je leur narrais les événements qui avait mené à la Mort-Dure de Xena, je vis un changement sur le visage de Mère. Jusqu'à cet instant, mes deux parents avaient gardé des expressions dures alors que je leurs parlais, mais le visage de Mère s'était adouci, et eu l'air plus triste. J'avais envie de croire qu'elle commençait à comprendre cette histoire peu vraisemblable que je disais.

Je persévérais, en leur racontant nos étonnantes aventures à Albion et à Rome. Je ne mentionnais pas la proposition de mariage de Xena ni mon consentement. Je voulais le garder le temps que Xena ait la chance d'obtenir le pardon, mais je leur parlais de mon enlèvement à Rome et du succès de mon sauvetage par Xena, ainsi que de sa décision de me donner le rôle de Juriste quant au sentence de Niall de Calleva et Callisto.

Enfin, je leur parlais de Xena. Je leur parlais de la jeune fille à l'enfance troublée qui avait perdu son jeune frère à l'âge de 19 ans. Je leur parlais des terribles forces qui provoquaient la Destructrice des Nations.

— Je sais qu'il n'y a vraiment aucune excuse pour le monstre qu'elle est devenue, leur dis-je, mais depuis elle travaille dure pour faire les choses bien. Je sais qu'elle a un très long chemin à parcourir, et je ne pense pas qu'elle croit qu'elle puisse tout réparer, mais elle sait qu'elle a le pouvoir d'améliorer la vie de beaucoup de personnes dans le royaume et je pense vraiment qu'elle veut le faire.

Je voyais bien que Père était resté impassible devant mes explications, mais Mère semblait y réfléchir.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici, Gabrielle ? demanda Mère.

— Xena souhaiterait vous demander quelque chose.

Mère se leva et sortit. Père et moi l'avions suivie.

Xena était debout à côté de Argo et Chulytis. Je remarquais immédiatement qu'elle avait enlevé son plastron, ses jambières, ses gants et ses armes. Stanislas et Hadiya avaient démontés leurs chevaux et se dirigeaient vers le puits de mes parents pour étancher leur soif. Quand Mère s'approcha d'elle, Xena s'éloigna des chevaux.

Xena soutenait Argo et Chulytis. J'ai remarqué immédiatement qu'elle avait enlevé son plastron‚ son armures‚ gantelets et ses armes. Stanislas et Hadiya étaient démontés leurs chevaux et s'étaient promenés à mes parents bien pour étancher leur soif. Quand la Mère s'est approchée d'elle‚ Xena a marché loin des chevaux.

— Que vouliez-vous me demander, Destructrice des Nations ?

Xena semblait surprise, mais elle connaissait le but de notre visite.

— Je veux obtenir votre pardon pour ce que j'ai fait à votre fille, pour tout ce que j'ai fait à votre fille et pour ce que je vous ait fait à vous et votre mari. Je suis si désolée. J'aime tellement Gabrielle, je veux passer le reste de ma vie en le lui prouver.

— Est-ce que ma fille vous a pardonné ?

— Elle m'dit qu'elle l'a fait.

— Eh bien, c'est une personne avec une âme plus grande que la mienne.

À cet instant, je me mis à courir vers elle.

— S'il te plaît Mère‚ dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile‚ mais…

— Facile ? railla-t-elle. Facile ? Sais-tu ce qui n'est pas facile ? C'est de regarder l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde, qui a bu le lait de mes seins, bébé, l'enfant qui dépendait de moi pour tout, l'enfant que j'aimais plus que tout, se tenir devant moi et s'attendre à ce que je pardonne à la créature qui l'a frappée, marquée, et utilisée son corps quand cela lui chantait.

Mère se tourna vers Xena avec de la rage dans les yeux que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

— VOUS, L'ANIMAL ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle se mit à rouer de coups Xena, avec ses poings.

Xena se resta là et accepta la raclée, les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, était la seule indication claire de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Mère frappa la poitrine de Xena à plusieurs reprises. Elle continua à frapper Xena, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop épuisée pour continuer. Elle recula légèrement‚ puis elle donna une gifle à Xena en travers de son visage.

— Je vous déteste !

À ce moment-là, je pleurais, mais je n'essayais pas d'arrêter Mère. Il était évident que Xena s'était attendue à ça. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle avait retiré son armure et ses armes. C'était également probable qu'elle avait accueilli cela avec satisfaction. Quand Mère recula, Père s'approcha. Il crache aux pieds de Xena.

— Allez-vous-en de mes terres, dit-il.

Xena se retourna et remontra sur Argo. Elle fit un claquement de langue puis le cheval s'éloigna.

— Au revoir Mère, dis-je. Au revoir Père. Je vous aime tous les deux.

Je remontais sur Chulytis et chevauchais après Xena. Quand je fus assez loin‚ je me retournai brièvement et vis Stanislas donner un petit parchemin à Mère. Je supposai qu'elle et Hadiya partirent quelques instants après moi.

Xena était retournée à notre petit chambre à l'avant-poste militaire. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, elle était assise sur le lit. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

— Ça s'est bien passé, me dit-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon épaule et de pleurer.

Je me mis à caresser ses beaux cheveux noirs.

— Nous partons demain pour Amphipolis, Xena, dis-je.

-.-.-.-

La taverne de Cyrene était le point central pour avoir une vie sociale à Amphipolis. Les résidents de ce village et de nombreux villages voisins venaient manger, boire et profiter des divertissements locaux. Je songeais que si j'avais parcouru le nord comme barde itinérante, je me serais probablement arrêtée dans son établissement.

J'entrais avec Hadiya et Stanislas. Xena avait insisté sur ça, pour cette partie de notre mission, elle avait dit qu'elle devait faire sa grande entrée, seule.

Nous prîmes place à une table, la femme que je supposais être la mère de Xena vint vers nous.

— Oh, des étrangers, dit-elle. Nous sommes toujours heureux d'accueillir des étrangers chez Cyrene.

J'observai cette femme. Belle, comme sa fille, mais beaucoup plus petite. Cyrène était une femme d'environ 50 ans, une poitrine généreuse, un sourire joyeux et les mêmes yeux bleus captivants.

— Bonjour, dis-je.

— Bonjour à vous, répondit Cyrene. Et vous venez d'où, femmes ?

— Voici Hadiya et Stanislas‚ dis-je dit. Elles viennent du clan des Parisii d'Albion.

— Des Britanniques ! s'écria Cyrene. Elles ont parcouru un long chemin.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire qui me rappelait celui de Xena.

— Je suis Gabrielle‚ Barde de Poteidaia‚ me présentais-je.

Le sourire disparut immédiatement.

— Où est Xena ?

Par tous les Dieux‚ pensais-je.

— Comment êtes-vous au courant de ma relation avec Xena ?

— Le bruit a couru jusqu'ici, il y a quelques mois qu'une jolie jeune barde nommé Gabrielle racontais de grands histoires sur mon infâme fille, expliqua-t-elle. L'histoire contait, était que vous étiez son esclave, mais qu'elle vous a affranchi par compassion. Est-ce vrai ?

— Oui, Madame‚ ça l'est.

— Où est-elle ?

— Elle sera bientôt là‚ Cyrene‚ dis-je.

— Bien, en attendant la Destructrice des Nations, voudriez-vous, femmes, avoir du cidre ? demanda-t-elle à nous trois.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Alors qu'elle se détournait, Hadiya me saisit doucement l'avant-bras.

— J'ai une question, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Je ne comprends pas comment les gens de ce village savent tout de toi comme barde et que personne n'a jamais entendu parler de toi dans ton village. Même tes parents, ne savaient rien de toi, non plus.

— Oui, acquiesça Stanislas. Et nous sommes plus loin au nord de la Thessalie. Pourquoi cela ?

— Mon village vit refermé sur lui-même, admis-je. Ils n'acceptent pas les étrangers, comme semble faire les gens d'ici.

— Étrange, très étrange, dit Hadiya alors que Cyrene revint avec trois tasses chaudes de cidre.

— Buvez, les filles, dit-elle. C'est fabrication maison. Je pense que vous aimerez.

Le cidre était fort et il me semblait qu'il me montait directement à la tête, mais il avait goûté merveilleux. Nous restions assises-là et sirotions nos boissons fermentées pendant quelques instants, avant que Xena n'entre dans la taverne.

— Bonjour, Mère, dit-elle.

— Xena la Conquérante, répondit Cyrene en se dirigeant vers Xena.

La taverne tout entière devint silencieuse. Tous les yeux étaient dirigés sur les deux femmes.

— J'ai fait la connaissance de ta petite esclave.

— Je l'ai libérée.

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Cela doit être une première.

— Ça l'est.

— Qu'as-tu à raconter‚ Destructrice des Nations ?

— L'aimes-tu‚ Mère ?

— Oui, elle est charmante.

— Je suis amoureuse d'elle.

— Je ne savais pas que Xena la Conquérante était capable d'aimer.

— Eh bien‚ je peux.

— C'est bien, Conquérante. Dis-moi, comment t'appelle-t-elle ?

— Elle m'appelle Xena. Nous allons nous unir‚ Mère.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Suis-je invitée ?

Xena sortit un petit parchemin comme celui que Stanislas avait remis à ma mère.

— Oui, tu l'es.

— C'est une magnifique jeune femme, Xena, dit Cyrene en saisissant le parchemin. Tu as enfin fait quelque chose bien.

— Je remercie les dieux tous les jours pour elle, Madame.

Cyrene se détourna de Xena et se dirigea vers notre table. Je supposais que c'est comme cela que Xena et sa mère se parlaient, pensai-je alors qu'elle s'approchait de nous. La taverne était toujours silencieuse et attentive.

— Je sais que ta vie avec ma fille n'a pas été facile, Gabrielle, dit-elle. Je sais de quoi elle est capable.

— Non, ça ne l'a pas été‚ répondis-je. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

— Je serais présente à votre cérémonie de mariage‚ mais si jamais, elle pose la main sur toi‚ tues-la.

Cette nuit-là, nous restâmes à l'auberge de Cyrene, qui était adjacente à la taverne. J'eus un autre de ces rêves étranges. C'était un incident survenu environ six mois avant ma libération.

 _J'avais été convoquée dans les appartements de la Conquérante, pour le service. Quand j'entrais dans sa chambre‚ la pièce était dans le noir. Je devais me diriger à ma place habituelle, à l'instinct. Le Conquérant surgit derrière moi._

— _Peur‚ Gabrielle ? me demanda-t-elle._

 _J'avais peur._

— _Oui, Ma Lady‚ répondis-je._

— _Bien, dit-elle en m'attrapant par le cou pour me guider jusqu'à mon côté du lit._

— _Allonges-toi, commanda-t-elle._

 _Je m'étendis et pris ma position d'entretien. Elle se coucha sur moi et me saisit la main gauche._

— _J'ai tué trois personnes aujourd'hui, se vantait-elle. Je les ai tués à mains nues._

 _Elle me caressa la paume avec son pouce. Il faisait très sombre, mais la lumière d'une pleine lune traversait l'une des fenêtres et je pouvais distinguer les majestueux yeux bleus de la Conquérante._

— _As-tu peur, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau._

— _Oui, ma Lady‚ répétais-je._

— _Peur d'être la numéro quatre ?_

— _Oui, ma Lady._

 _La Conquérante regarda ma main._

— _Tes mains sont si petites‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses prendre une vie avec elles‚ n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Non, ma Lady._

— _Pas même la mienne ?_

— _Non, ma Lady._

— _Pourquoi pas ?_

— _Je ne veux pas vous tuer‚ ma Lady‚ lui dis-je._

 _La chambre devint silencieuse quand la Conquérante laissa courir doucement ses doigts autour de ma main. Après quelques instants, la Conquérante inspira un épais souffle et enlaça mes doigts de la main gauche avec ceux de sa main droite._

— _N'aies pas peur. Je ne veux pas te tuer non plus, Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle avant de se positionner pour me donner du plaisir avec sa bouche._

Je me réveillais avant l'aube le lendemain matin. Xena était à côté de moi et était tout aussi réveillée que moi.

— Bien dormi‚ Xena ?

— Pas vraiment‚ me répondit-elle.

— Je suis désolée pour mes parents, Xena, dis-je.

— Ne le sois pas, Gabrielle. Je ne m'attendais pas à leur pardon. Mais, je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir empêché ton père de me menacer.

— Oh, Xena, dis-je en la serrant fort dans une étreinte.

Xena me saisit par les bras et se recula de mon étreinte.

— Gabrielle, me dit-elle, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir, une chose dont je ne t'ai encore jamais dite sur moi.

J'étais immédiatement inquiète.

— Ça a l'air sérieux, dis-je.

— Ça l'est‚ me répondit-elle. Cela peut changer les sentiments que tu ressens pour moi. Je regrette que nous soyons allées aussi loin pour notre annonce de mariage. Cela peut te faire changer d'avis‚ mais tu dois le savoir.

J'attrapais les mains de Xena.

— J'ai accepté tellement de ton sombre passé, Xena, dis-je. Je ne peux rien imaginer, qui me fera ne pas vouloir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

J'embrassais Xena à nouveau.

— J'ai tellement envie de le croire, me dit-elle.

 **IV. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Le temps était venu pour moi de raconter à Gabrielle, cette partie, la plus sombre de mon passé. Je la tins dans mes bras, respirai profondément et commençai.

— Gabrielle, dis-je en espérant que mon cœur ne s'arrêterait pas de battre, peu de temps après, avoir quitté la Chin avec Borias, quelque chose s'est passé.

— Quoi‚ Xena ?

— Nous sommes allés en Thrace. C'est là que nous avons rencontré les Amazones du Nord. Je suis tombée malade.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Je respirai profondément pour ralentir le martèlement de mon cœur.

— Je n'étais pas sûre au début‚ mais j'avais des soupçons. Mais la Chamane de Thrace me l'a confirmé.

— Confirmé quoi ?

— Que j'étais enceinte‚ Gabrielle‚ dis-je en regardant dans ses yeux larges de surprise.

— Oh‚ Xena !

Je pris une autre profonde inspiration.

— Je ne l'ai pas dit à Borias tout de suite, mais il devait le savoir. Une autre inspiration profonde.

— J'étais enceinte quand j'ai assassiné la Reine Cyane et les cheffes des Amazones du Nord, Gabrielle. Je portais mon enfant lorsque j'ai pillé et tué à travers toute la Thrace à l'époque.

Gabrielle me tenait toujours, mais elle baissa les yeux.

— J'ai gardé ma grossesse secrète auprès mes hommes, continuais-je. Lorsque mon ventre commençait à être visible, je me mis à porter des vêtements plus larges. Le temps devenait de plus en plus froid, alors le timing était parfait. J'étais en Macédoine quand le bébé est né. Seuls deux esclaves du corps étaient au courant pour ma grossesse. J'ai revendu le reste de mes esclaves de corps quand cela commençait à se voir. Les deux qui sont restées, m'ont aidée à donner naissance à l'enfant. C'était un garçon.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Je suis retournée en Thrace et je l'ai donné à Toris et à sa femme Iolanthe pour qu'ils l'élèvent, dis-je. Les deux fils de Toris, dont je t'ai parlé, l'un des deux est mon fils. Il ne sait pas que je suis sa mère.

— Et Borias ?

— Borias avait divisé nos armées en deux, et m'avait quitté à cinq mois de grossesse, expliquais-je. Il avait détesté ce que j'avais fait aux Amazones du Nord. Il détestait le monstre que j'étais devenue. J'imagine qu'il avait décidé de m'abandonner, moi et le bébé, non pas que cela m'importait vraiment à cette époque.

— Ce que je ne savais pas alors‚ c'était que lorsque je serais proche du terme‚ Borias tenterait de pénétrer ma forteresse. Il avait projeté de me prendre le bébé quand il serait né. Il ne pensait pas que je serais une bonne mère. Il s'était rapproché d'une de mes deux esclaves de corps et lui avait demandé son aide pour enlever mon enfant après sa naissance. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait, mais c'était un mensonge. Elle avait alerté un de mes lieutenants de sa présence dans ma forteresse. Ce lieutenant s'est battu avec Borias et l'a tué.

— J'étais en plein travail quand tout cela se produisit. J'appris plus tard que mon fils était né le jour où son père avait été assassiné. J'ai tué ce lieutenant et cette esclave de corps pour venger le meurtre du père de mon fils.

— Et l'autre esclave de corps‚ Xena ? s'enquis Gabrielle. T'a-t-elle trahie elle-aussi ?

— L'autre esclave de corps était Mia‚ Gabrielle‚ avouais-je puis regardais ensuite dans ses yeux élargis par la surprise. C'est la seule esclave que j'avais à ce moment-là qui est toujours avec moi. C'est la seule‚ en plus de ma mère‚ Toris‚ Iolanthe… et maintenant toi‚ qui êtes au courant pour mon fils.

Gabrielle réfléchit pendant quelques instants. J'imaginais qu'elle évaluait tout ce que je lui avais révélé, dont le plus important était le fait que j'avais, il y a longtemps, été physiquement intime avec l'une de ses amies les plus proches.

— Tu m'as dit que tu avais tué cette chamane parce qu'elle a essayé de te faire assassiner, dit-elle. Mais était-elle également au courant pour ta grossesse.

— Si tu veux savoir si je l'ai également tuée pour la faire taire, oui, cela en faisait partie, bien que j'avais déjà quitté son territoire au début de ma grossesse.

Gabrielle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs instants, mais pour à ma grande surprise, elle me tenait toujours.

— Xena, dit-elle après le long silence, pourquoi as-tu laissé ton fils à Toris ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardé avec toi ?

C'était la question que je craignais le plus.

— Parce que, s'il était resté avec moi, répondis-je, il serait devenu une cible pour mes ennemis. Il aurait été exposé à des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais voir, ni entendre ou expérimenter.

Gabrielle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Parce que je ne voulais pas que mon fils devienne comme moi, lui dis-je.

— Tu aimes ton fils, Xena ?

— Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis les trois jours de sa naissance‚ dis-je‚ mais au fond de moi, je l'ai aimé tous les jours de sa vie. C'est mon enfant. Il vient de moi et renoncer à lui, a été la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire.

Gabrielle posa délicatement ses doigts sur ma joue.

— Bien‚ alors peut-être que maintenant, il devrait regarder sa mère se marier.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je lui ai donné naissance, Gabrielle, dis-je. Iolanthe est la seule mère qu'il ait jamais connue.

— Je le sais, répondit-elle. Pourtant, il devrait être là, avec Toris, Iolanthe et leur autre fils.

Je me mis à pleurer doucement.

— Tu... tu ne trouves pas révoltant que j'ai abandonné mon enfant ?

— Malgré tout ce que tu as été à l'époque, Xena, tu as toujours voulu que le meilleur pour ton fils, dit Gabrielle. Toris n'était pas un combattant. Il n'était pas un guerrier. Mais, tu savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ton fils de la même façon que ton père vous a abandonné, ta famille et toi. Toris serait toujours là pour lui.

Elle fit une pause, puis demanda :

— Dis-moi, Toris a-t-il gardé contact avec ta mère ?

— Bien sûr, dis-je. Toris ne l'a jamais déshonorée.

— Mais, tu as fait à ton fils un très beau cadeau, Xena. Tu lui as donné une enfance normale avec une famille aimante et une grand-mère aimante.

Elle m'embrassa la joue.

— Tu n'aurais pas été une très bonne mère à ce moment-là‚ Xena‚ dit Gabrielle prosaïquement. Tu n'avais pas l'instinct maternelle quand je suis entrée à ton service.

Gabrielle était honnête. Je n'étais pas offensée.

— J'étais un animal‚ dis-je‚ en me souvenant de la façon dont la mère de Gabrielle m'avait qualifiée la veille.

— Mais tu ferais une excellente mère maintenant, Xena, dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris aussi.

— Tu ferais une bien meilleure mère que moi‚ Gabrielle‚ répliquais-je.

Gabrielle et moi nous sommes détendîmes dans notre agréable étreinte. Je soupirai encore une fois, sentant que le poids du monde s'éloigner de mes épaules.

— Xena, dit Gabrielle dans un chuchotement‚ quel est le prénom de ton fils ?

— Iolanthe l'a appelé Solan.

 **V. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Nous quittâmes Amphipolis le matin suivant où j'avais appris que Xena avait un fils. Sur le chemin de retour en Thessalie, j'insistais pour que nous arrêtâmes chez mon ancienne amie d'enfance Seraphin. Je voulais lui parler de la cérémonie de mariage et lui demander d'être présente. Seraphin sauta de joie à la nouvelle et insista pour voyager avec nous jusqu'au village des Amazones. Elle avait même amené ses enfants et sa mère avec elle.

Nous arrivâmes au village des Amazones à midi le lendemain. C'était génial. La nouvelle de notre union s'était propagée rapidement durant les cinq jours où nous étions partis. Plusieurs fidèles chefs militaires de Xena étaient présents‚ y compris le Commandant Rhamos et le Commandant toujours plaisante Glaphyra. Un peu plus de mes amis du palais étaient arrivés aussi‚ y compris Alithia‚ une des femmes de chambre de Xena‚ son mari Khalit‚ Andronius‚ le chef cuisinier du palais et Moyshe‚ l'artisan de cuir. J'étais aussi ravie de voir plusieurs membres de la Garde Impériale de Xena et les deux Sergents féminins de Pharsalus‚ Favrie et Viera.

À un moment donné, La Reine Melosa s'approcha de Xena et de moi. Trois femmes Gardes Impériales que j'avais occasionnellement vu patrouiller dans le palais au cours des années, mais avec qui je n'avaient jamais parlées, l'accompagnaient.

— Conquérante, dit ma Reine, je suppose que vous connaissez le Caporal Ambra, le Caporal Mytilini et le Sergent Shay Na.

Xena semblait légèrement surprise voire effrayée.

— Oui, mais comment les connaissez-vous ?

La Reine Melosa me regarda.

— Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que nous avions des sœurs dans la Garde Impériale, Gabrielle ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je souris.

— Je me souviens.

— Voici tes Sœurs dans la Garde Impériale.

Je levais les yeux vers Xena et je fus soulagée de la voir sourire.

— Les employés pour les Amazones‚ dit-elle. Je suis impressionnée‚ Reine.

Je retournais mon attention à ma Reine et aux trois gardes.

— Mytilini... dis-je. C'est un nom intéressant.

— Ma mère m'a donné le nom du lieu de naissance de la grande Amazone, Sappho.

-.-.-.-

Bien que j'étais très contente d'apprendre que beaucoup de mes sœurs de la tribu du Nord étaient venues assister à la cérémonie, j'étais aussi triste d'apprendre que leur aîné, Comparat, la femme qui avait élevé la plupart d'entre elles de la tribu après les raids de Xena, avait voyagé de l'autre côté. On m'avait dit qu'elle était morte paisiblement et avec beaucoup de joie dans le cœur concernant le rassemblement et l'augmentation des Amazones du Nord. Otere avait été choisie Reine de la tribu, Ouri avait été désigné guérisseur principal, Tania et Yakut, leurs principales cheffes spirituelles, et la robuste Escritt était devenu la principale juriste de la tribu.

Palaemon et Bahri avaient également de mauvaises nouvelles lors de notre retour au village de ma tribu. Mon premier Maître‚ Chayym Eben‚ était mort pendant notre séjour à Rome. Quand nous étions encore là-bas, Bahri m'avait dit que Chayym était malade quand il avait été soustrait des donjons du palais, elle avait fait convoqué, sur demande de la Conquérante, les guérisseurs du palais qui l'avaient soigné pendant son confinement dans l'enceinte Militaire de Corinthe. Elle m'expliqua que son état s'était s'amélioré quand Xena l'avait convoquée à Rome. Palaemon avait été informé lors de notre retour en Grèce que Chayym avait souffert d'une douleur sévère à la poitrine ce qui avait provoqué un arrêt respiratoire.

Avant de me préparer pour la nuit‚ j'allais à la yourte de culte du village et allumais deux bougies une pour Comparat et une pour Chayym. Xena ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi j'avais de la sympathie pour lui, mais elle respectait mon besoin d'exprimer ma tristesse à sa perte.

Je voulais faire l'amour avec Xena la veille de notre union, mais j'imaginais qu'elle était encore ébranlée par les événements de Poteidaia et d'Amphipolis. Je pensais également, qu'elle était nerveuse à la perspective que Cyrene arrive avec son frère Toris, sa femme, son fils et le fils de Xena, Solan. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer avoir un enfant que je n'aurais pas revu depuis sa naissance, alors j'étais très consciente de la foule de pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête cette nuit-là. Au lieu de la séduire, comme je l'aurais aimé, je la maintenais avec amour. Elle répondit avec une étreinte très forte et un « Je t'aime » dans une de mes oreilles réceptives.

Avant l'aube le matin suivant‚ deux de mes Sœurs surgirent dans ma yourte et nous réveillèrent brusquement, Xena et moi. C'était Eirena‚ notre cheffe Chamane et son assistante, Jael.

— C'est l'heure de se nettoyer ! dit-elle assez fort, alors qu'une Xena absolument désorientée, tendit instinctivement une main vers son chakram.

— Xena ! m'écriais-je en lui saisissant le bras.

Les yeux de Xena s'ouvrirent.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla-t-elle. Il fait encore nuit.

— Je sais‚ Conquérante‚ dit Eirena. Le rituel du nettoyage survient avant que le lever du soleil.

Nous avons été emmenées dans la yourte-bain et littéralement frottées par Eirena et Jael. J'étais amusée par cette activité, mais Xena était beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

— Qu'essaies-tu de me faire ? demanda-t-elle à Jael‚ me dépecer ?

— C'est une partie importante de votre union, Conquérante, dit Jael. Les Amazones ont pratiqué ce rituel de nettoyage pendant des siècles.

— Eh bien, dépêche-toi, ordonna Xena. Je ne suis pas si sale et je commence à me rider ici.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rire devant ce spectacle.

Après le nettoyage, Xena et moi avions revêtu une tunique cérémoniale d'union puis ensuite séparées. J'avais été emmené chez Daphis et Anthia, les deux femmes qui m'avaient formé pour devenir une Amazone. Xena avait été emmenée chez Ephiny, probablement parce qu'elle était la principale guerrière de notre tribu. Nous n'étions pas autorisés à manger ou à boire quoi que ce soit, et nous restions séparées avec nos escortes respectives dans leurs yourtes jusqu'en début d'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que tous ceux qui étaient venus au village pour assister à la cérémonie de mariage, furent réunis sur la place du village.

Lorsque Daphnis et Anthia m'escortèrent hors de leur yourte, je fus surprise de voir le nombre de personnes rassemblées pour assister à la cérémonie. Je reconnus la plupart d'entre eux, mais mes yeux tombèrent sur deux garçons debout de chaque côté de Cyrène. Ils étaient de la même taille et probablement du même âge. Un des garçons avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs et ressemblait beaucoup à la belle femme debout de l'autre côté de lui. L'autre garçon avait des cheveux plus clairs et des yeux bleus immédiatement reconnaissables. Je lui souris‚ mes yeux tombèrent sur une femme debout à leur droite et derrière d'autres spectateurs.

— Mère, lui murmurai-je.

Elle portait une simple robe verte et avait un foulard sur la tête. Elle pleurait, mais elle me sourit légèrement en hochant la tête.

Je m'approchais de la Reine Melosa, qui se tenait debout devant les bannières de la place. Un instant plus tard, Xena se dirigea vers moi et se tint à mes côtés de moi. Nous nous regardions l'une l'autre. Xena était l'image même de la beauté parfaite. De plus, elle avait une expression calme et heureuse sur le visage. Je supposais qu'elle avait vu sa mère et son fils.

— Ta mère est là, Gabrielle, murmura-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

— Et la tienne aussi, Xena, dis-je en souriant. Mais je suis encore plus heureuse de voir la mère de Solan.

Nous regardâmes toutes les deux ma Reine.

— A genoux‚ ordonna-t-elle.

Nous nous exécutâmes.

— Dans la Nation des Amazones, dit la Reine Melosa en adressant aux spectateurs‚ une Amazone qui déclare son amour pour quelqu'un d'autre‚ que ce soit une femme ou un homme, peut demander que son amour soit béni par la Nation. Ma sœur, la Princesse Gabrielle, l'héritière de mon trône, a demandé que son amour pour Xena d'Amphipolis, conquérante de Grèce, impératrice du royaume soit béni dans leur union. Soyez témoin, mes amis et sœurs de cette bénédiction.

La Reine Melosa souleva un grand bol grand orné au-dessus de nos têtes.

— Avant l'aube‚ Gabrielle et Xena ont purifiés leurs corps. Elles ont été nettoyées et privées de toute nourriture et boisson. Mais elles vont recevoir leur subsistance, maintenant.

Ma Reine reposa le bol devant nous et tendit la main à l'intérieur. Elle souleva la terre qui se trouvait dans le bol.

— Les Amazones croient en la puissance de la Terre. C'est notre force de vie. Cela fait partie d'une dualité avec les autres éléments, qui nous soutiennent tout au long de notre vie, et les dieux qui nous guident dans nos vies. C'est sacré.

Elle passa la terre dans sa main droite, puis la saupoudra en une ligne devant nous.

— Quand une Amazone épouse un homme, elle se voit décerner les deux éléments de la polarité féminine. Il reçoit les deux éléments de la polarité masculine. C'est aussi simple. C'est cela simple. Lorsque deux femmes se marie, je prends en compte la désignation des quatre éléments, un féminin et un masculin, pour chacune des femmes.

La Reine Melosa me regarda.

— Mets tes mains en coupe, Gabrielle, dit-elle.

Je m'exécutais.

— Naturellement, je commence par l'élément de la Terre elle-même.

Elle versa une partie de la terre du bol dans mes mains. Je me frottais les mains.

— La Terre est féminin. Elle est le corps. Elle est l'endurance, la stabilité, la survie, la croissance et la sagesse. La déesse Déméter la bénit. La couleur de la Terre est le vert des yeux de Gabrielle‚ le sens de la Terre est le doux contact de Gabrielle et l'influence de la Terre est le pouvoir incontestable de Gabrielle sur la Destructrice des Nations. Gabrielle est la Terre.

Ma Reine regarda Xena.

— Mets tes mains en coupe, Xena, dit-elle.

Xena mis ses mains en coupe. La Reine Melosa prit un flacon et versa l'eau à l'intérieur. Xena frotta l'eau sur ses mains lorsque Queen Melosa parlait.

— L'eau est féminin. Elle est l'utérus. Elle est fluide‚ se nettoie‚ sensuelle‚ émotionnelle et intuitive. La Déesse Aphrodite la bénit. La couleur de l'eau est le bleu des yeux de Xena, le sens de l'eau est le goût de Xena pour vaincre et gouverner, et l'influence de l'eau est la beauté indiscutable de Xena. Xena est de l'eau.

La reine Melosa regardait les spectateurs.

— Lorsque la terre et l'eau sont unies, le sol de la Terre est nourri et la végétation pousse. La Terre a besoin d'eau. La création et la vie de tous les êtres vivants proviennent de ces éléments féminins fondamentaux.

Eirena et Jael s'approchèrent de la Reine Melosa. Ma Reine donna la flasque à Eirena. Elle la prit et versa l'eau sur mes mains pour que je me puisse laver de la terre. Puis, Eirena me donna un tissu pour les essuyer. Jael donna à Xena un chiffon pour sécher également ses mains humides.

La Reine Melosa sortit ensuite un long tube creux en osier et me regarda. Elle souffla dans le tube, qui m'envoya un flux d'air au visage.

— L'air est masculin‚ dit-elle. Il est le souffle. Il flotte‚ imaginatif‚ frais‚ mobile et léger. La Déesse Athéna le bénit. La couleur de l'Air est le jaune des cheveux de Gabrielle‚ le sens de l'Air est l'odeur instinctive et vive de Gabrielle‚ l'influence de l'Air est l'intelligence suprême de Gabrielle. Gabrielle est l'Air.

La Reine Melosa enflamma le tube creux et l'agita devant Xena.

— Le feu est masculin. Il est l'énergie. Il est la chaleur‚ la force‚ la volonté‚ impétueux et destructeur. La Déesse Hestia le bénit. La couleur du Feu est le rouge du sang que Xena a perdu et versé‚ le sens de Feu est la vision stupéfiante de Xena et l'influence du Feu est le charisme remarquable de Xena. Xena est le Feu.

La Reine Melosa regarda encore les spectateurs.

Nous avons besoin du feu pour nous garder au chaud et cuire notre nourriture, mais sans l'Air, le feu ne peut pas allumer ou vivre. Le feu a besoin de l'air. La subsistance de la vie pour chaque être humain provient de ces éléments masculins fondamentaux.

Elle nous regarda.

— Levez-vous, Gabrielle et Xena, exigea-t-elle.

Nous nous levâmes.

— Gabrielle et Xena ont besoin l'une de l'autre. Ils se veulent mutuellement. Lorsqu'elles s'uniront, lorsque leurs quatre éléments s'uniront, elles deviendront l'Esprit. Elles seront centrées, partout, au nord, au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest, de haut en bas, transcendantes, partout et nulle part. L'une l'autre‚ elles seront des corps unis‚ des utérus entrelacés, elles seront la source du souffle et de l'énergie de l'autre. Elles s'illumineront, elles formeront un corps plus grand, et elles seront des âmes sœurs.

Eirena me donna une bague. Jael en en donna une à Xena. Nous glissâmes les anneaux au doigt de chacune de l'autre.

— Je bénis votre union, Gabrielle et Xena, en présence de vos mères, de vos amis et de votre famille, de vos Sœurs Amazones et sous les yeux vigilants d'Artémis, Déesse des Amazones. Vous êtes mariées.

Tout le monde commença à applaudir lorsque Xena et moi nous nous donnâmes un simple et tendre baiser. Nous nous retournâmes vers nos amis et notre famille, dont certains se précipitèrent sur nous pour nous donner une étreinte. Je regardais Xena.

— Je reviens tout de suite‚ dis-je avant de me précipiter vers ma mère. Nous nous embrassâmes.

— Merci d'être venue‚ Mère‚ dis-je.

— Tu es ma fille, ma seule enfant qui me reste, je t'aime, dit ma mère. Je ne voulais pas manquer cet instant de ton bonheur.

— Je t'aime aussi‚ Mère.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir vraiment lui pardonner, ajouta-t-elle, mais je la soupçonne de ne jamais pouvoir se pardonner à elle-même.

— Tu as probablement raison, Mère, répondis-je. Et Père ?

— Ton père ne pense pas que deux femmes devraient se marier, dit-elle. Il voulait que tu épouses Perdicas, il est en colère de ne jamais avoir de petit-fils, Gabrielle.

— Eh bien‚ ce n'est pas entièrement du domaine de l'impossible‚ laissais-je entendre‚ en souriant.

Ma mère leva la tête de surprise alors que je changeais rapidement de sujet.

— Viens faire la connaissance de mes sœurs et de mes amis, Mère.

J'escortais ma mère jusqu'à la Reine Melosa, qui prit rapidement Mère dans ses bras et commença les présentations. J'observais alors Xena‚ qui étreignait tendrement Cyrene alors que son frère‚ sa belle-sœur‚ son neveu et son fils les regardaient. Ma famille était sans cesse grandissante‚ songeais-je.

C'était une bonne chose.

 **VI. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Mon esprit flotta pendant toute la durée de notre cérémonie de mariage. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'euphorie que je ressentais de m'unir à Gabrielle, ou le fait que la mère de Gabrielle, ma mère et Solan étaient présents, ou si c'était parce que j'étais affamée, mais je me sentais légère, presque aérienne, comme si j'étais dans un rêve.

C'était un rêve un rêve devenu réalité.

Quand je fis face à mon amour après que la Reine Melosa avait dit les mots magiques, je vis la perfection. Des yeux émeraudes, une bouche de pétales roses, des joues appétissantes et un sourire pleine de vitalité. Nous nous donnâmes un baiser qui envoya un flux d'énergie dans tout mon corps. Je pouvais mourir maintenant, en sachant que je venais de connaitre le plus grand plaisir de ma vie.

Alors que nos amis nous entourèrent, Gabrielle partit parler à sa mère. J'avais moi aussi besoin de parler avec la mienne. Je m'excusais auprès des autres et me dirigeais, nerveusement, je l'avoue, vers ma famille. Je pris immédiatement ma mère dans mes bras. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un long moment‚ c'était la première fois que nous le faisions depuis que j'étais devenue la Conquérante.

— Merci‚ murmurais-je‚ pour tout.

— Traite-la bien, répondit ma mère dans un murmure. Elle le mérite.

— Je le ferai, dis-je. Promis.

Toris était maintenant un homme de 37 ans. La longue crinière noire qu'il portait quand il était jeune homme, était maintenant courte avec des mèches de gris à la tempe. Cependant, il était toujours mince. S'occuper de sa ferme et élever les garçons l'avait maintenu en forme. Iolanthe avait pris un peu plus de poids que la dernière fois que l'aie vue‚ mais elle était toujours aussi jolie. Ses yeux marrons profonds et expressifs se jetèrent sur moi quand elle les retira de mon fils.

— Cela fait longtemps, ma sœur, dit Toris alors qu'il regardait son fils. Sergius n'était qu'un enfant de la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu. Il a douze ans maintenant.

— C'est une bonne chose, il ressemble à sa mère, dis-je en plaisantant et en tapotant le bras de mon frère.

— Je ressemble à mon père ! dit Solan en prenant la parole.

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes.

— Tu ressembles à ta grand-mère, lui retournais-je.

— Nan‚ c'est une femme‚ railla-t-il.

— Peut-être, mais tu ressembles toujours à elle, proclamais-je. Je vis un peu de Borias sur son visage. Il avait mes yeux, mais il ressemblait à Cyrene jusqu'à la mœlle.

— Père dit que tu étais mauvaise, mais que la Princesse Amazone t'a rendu bonne à nouveau, dit Solan. Est-ce vrai ?

— Gabrielle fait ressortir le bien en moi, dis-je. Et toi ?

Iolanthe s'avança.

— Les deux garçons sont très gentils‚ ma sœur‚ dit-elle. Ils font leurs devoirs et je n'ai pas à les obliger pour faire leurs tâches.

Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes.

— Vous deux écoutaient vos parents, dis-je. Ils savent ce qui est mieux.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu‚ ma Tante ? demanda Sergius.

J'essuyais mes yeux.

— Parce que c'est ce que font parfois les femmes quand elles sont heureuses, dis-je en pleurant. C'est bête, hein ?

— Ouais, acquiesça Sergius.

— Je ne t'ai plus jamais vu pleurer depuis tu étais enfant, Xena, déclara Mère alors qu'elle me prenait la main.

Gabrielle s'approcha à ce moment-là et prit mon autre main.

— Bonjour Cyrene, dit-elle.

— Bonjour ma douce.

— Voici mon frère, Toris, lui présentais-je. Sa femme, Iolanthe, et leurs garçons, Sergius et Solan.

— Enchantée de vous rencontrer tous‚ dit-elle. Xena n'est-elle pas belle ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

— Pour une fille, je suppose, répliqua Solan.

Sergius lança,

— Peut-on aller jouer avec ce garçon plus âgé là-bas en train de se battre avec les deux chiens ?

— Oh‚ oui, on peut ? ajouta Solan.

Le rire traversa mes larmes.

— Bahri est une adulte, les garçons, mais je ne pense pas que cela l'ennuie que vous vous joignez à elle.

— Génial ! hurlèrent-ils tous les deux en se lançant pour aider Bahri dans son jeu de lutte.

Je retournais mon attention sur mon frère.

— Solan a l'air d'aller bien, Toris, dis-je.

— Il va bien‚ Xena‚ dit-il.

-.-.-.-

Enfin, Gabrielle et moi fûmes autorisées à manger. Les Amazones Solari, Eponin et leurs Sœurs chasseuses avaient attrapé deux grands cerfs et plusieurs faisans un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, en plus du gibier et des oiseaux, nous avions droit à un assortiment de légumes, de fruits, de noix et de pain, pour manger. Gabrielle fut particulièrement amusante quand elle se mit à se remplir la bouche, bouchée après bouchée.

— Je parie que tu as faim, hein Gabrielle ? lui demandais-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Umph‚ um‚ fit-elle avec un signe de tête‚ incapable d'articuler à cause de tout le pain et des noix fourrés dans la bouche.

La célébration se déroula jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Nous fûmes diverties, par une danse tribale exécutée par quelques-unes des sœurs Amazones de Gabrielle, tandis que d'autres jouaient divers instruments de musique pour accompagner la danse. À un moment donné, certaines des invitées se joignirent à la danse, dont le commandant Glaphyra, les Sergents Favrie et Viera, et ma mère. Me détendant à côté de ma jeune mariée‚ j'observais les gens autour de nous. Beaucoup des Amazones‚ autrefois de grands ennemis de mon royaume‚ se mêlaient avec passion à mes soldats‚ domestiques de palais et Gardes Impériaux. Même Ephiny semblait répondre aux flirt de Palaemon. Demi et la mère de Gabrielle discutaient en eux. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Il avait remplacé sa mère comme parent auprès de Gabrielle, quand elle était arrivée à mon service, et je soupçonnais qu'il partageait avec elle les nombreux moments privilégiés de sa relation avec elle, au cours des six dernières années.

Je songeais à mon fils et me mis à sourire. Sergius et lui avaient participé à une « aventure » avec Toris, Bahri, Charicleia et d'autres enfants d'Amazones. Pendant si longtemps, j'avais détesté Toris, pour avoir quitté Amphipolis, plutôt que de rester et de se battre avec Lyceus et moi, mais quand j'avais eu besoin de lui pour mon fils, il avait répondu présent. Je réalisais que Toris n'était pas un lâche, il n'était tout simplement pas un guerrier. Je savais maintenant que si Borias avait réussi à enlever notre fils de sa naissance, Solan ne serait pas la personne de onze ans, aussi heureux et en bonne santé que je voyais rire et batifoler ce jour-là.

Alors que je réfléchissais à une myriade de pensées, Gabrielle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota dans l'oreille.

— Allons faire l'amour, bébé.

— Maintenant ? chuchotais-je en retour.

Elle sourit à ça avec son Gabriellesouriresournoix.

— Maintenant.

— Gabrielle, nous sommes au beau milieu de notre cérémonie d'union, protestais-je.

— Où veux-tu en venir ?

Je me mis à réfléchir un instant. Pourquoi je discutais avec elle, à propos de faire l'amour. Étais-je malade ?

— D'accord !

Nous bondîmes et coururent vers la yourte de Gabrielle.

— Où allez-vous vous deux ? cria ma mère derrière nous.

— Nous revenons tout de suite ! répondit Gabrielle.

Je tournai brièvement la tête pour voir ma mère secouer la sienne.

— Par tous les dieux, ne peuvent-elles pas attendre la fin de la réception ?

Un énorme sourire démentait sa fausse désapprobation.

A l'intérieur de la yourte de Gabrielle, nous nous faisions face l'une l'autre.

— Bonjour, ma jeune mariée, me dit-elle.

— Bonjour‚ ma jeune mariée‚ répondis-je.

Gabrielle desserra ma ceinture et tendit la main, elle se mit à faire glisser ma tunique de mes épaules. Je desserrais aussi sa ceinture et ouvris sa tunique pour révéler son ventre sexy. Je me mis à faire courir mes mains sur ses seins et ses hanches. Elle referma l'espace entre nous et attrapa l'arrière de ma tête, pour porter mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors que nous nous embrassâmes avec passion, mes mains errèrent et glissèrent la tunique de Gabrielle de ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba au sol, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtements. Mes mains se déplacèrent plus au sud, profitant pleinement du magnifique corps nu devant moi. Je dirigeais mes mains sur ses épaules, son dos, puis ses fesses. Nos lèvres étaient pressées ensemble alors que nos langues dansées dans les deux sens entre nos deux bouches.

Alors que mes mains s'aventuraient plus au sud, Gabrielle lâcha un gémissement sensuel dans ma bouche. Elle avait glissé ses bras autour de ma taille dans une étreinte serrée. Ma tunique était toujours là‚ mais était assez entrouverte pour la peau sur nos ventres et de nos seins se touchent. We stood in this locked kissing position for quite a few moments avant que Gabrielle ne rompt le baiser.

— Allonges-toi avec moi, dit-elle sur un ton rauque et séductrice.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Au lieu de cela, je soulevais fébrilement Gabrielle et la portais jusqu'à son haut lit. Je la déposais doucement dessus, je retirais ma tunique et grimpais, chevauchant ses hanches. Elle tendit les mains et se mit à me masser les seins.

— Sommes-nous en train de rêver, Xena ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Si nous sommes en train de rêver, j'espère ne jamais nous réveiller, répondis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser encore.

Je m'étendis complètement au-dessus de Gabrielle. Elle remit ses bras autour de moi, mais cette fois, elle porta son attention sur mon derrière. Elle frottait et malaxait, puis elle cassa le baiser et se mit à sucer mon cou. Je passais béatement mes mains sur le haut de son corps alors que je gémissais encore et encore à ses caresses.

Enfin, la main droite de Gabrielle se glissa entre nous et ses doigts se mirent à caresser mon sexe. J'étais prête et bien au-delà, à recevoir ce contact alors que je faisais mon chemin vers son sexe chaleureux et accueillant. Je basculais un peu sur sa droite pour que nous puissions baisser les yeux toutes les deux, et nous regarder nous donner du plaisir mutuel. C'était tellement étonnant de voir sa belle main se déplacer d'avant et en arrière sur mon sexe alors que ses hanches réagissaient rythmiquement à ma caresse sur le sien.

Au fur et à mesure que nous continuions notre stimulation mutuelle, mes yeux se dirigeaient vers le haut, regardant le bras en mouvement de Gabrielle, son ventre en sueur, ses tétons érigés et ses yeux remplis de désir. L'orgasme nous prendrait bientôt toutes les deux.

— Embrasses… moi Xena…‚ dit Gabrielle dans un gémissement.

Je pressais à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos langues se connectèrent, puis... L'ORGASME ! Il nous frappa toutes les deux simultanément. Pendant de brefs instants, j'avais l'impression que le monde tremblait. Toujours tremblante, je saisis Gabrielle dans mes bras et la retint contre moi pendant un long moment. Enfin, je nous libérais de l'étreinte, je regardais dans les yeux de mon amour. J'avais vécu autrefois. J'avais une vie avant, puis je l'ai perdue. Je l'ai perdue pendant toutes ces années de haine et d'assassinat. J'ai trahi tous ceux qui m'aimeraient et me suis alliée avec ceux qui, plus tard tenteront de me détruire. J'ai sacrifié le bonheur pour le pouvoir et j'ai abandonné l'enfant que j'ai porté, juste parce que je pensais ne pas être digne d'être une mère. Et puis, Gabrielle est entrée dans ma vie, et pendant des années, j'ai essayé de détruire toute possibilité d'amour venant d'elle, tout en essayant d'éteindre mon amour pour elle. Pourtant‚ elle a tenu bon et j'ai retrouvé ma vie. Et maintenant, elle est‚ mon épouse‚ ma jeune mariée‚ mon âme sœur.

Ma conquérante.

— Gabrielle, dis-je. Tu es la meilleure chose qui m'arrivait. Tu es la plus grande chose de ma vie.

— Je t'aime, Xena.

— Je t'aime, Gabrielle, tellement.

 **FIN**


End file.
